The Devil's Favorite Corporate Machine
by Reaper of Stories
Summary: AU-Time Travel Fic. Corporate Kane's mind is sent back to that horrible night when he had to listen to X-pac and Tori talk about their night of passion. Deciding to use his knowledge of the future, Kane makes changes to the time line, resulting in unexpected consequences, all while trying to discover who sent him to the past. Kane/Harem. Rated T for language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The monster heard the pop of the crowd like he hadn't in years...

Why was he in the ring? The last thing he remembered he was being backstage meeting with the other members of the Authority as the Director of Operations. Slowly his eyelids peeled open scraping across his stinging mismatched eyes to blink at the intense stage lights overhead. Why did it feel like he had been crying? This didn't make sense at... was that X-pac standing in front of him? Did he have hair? The last he recalled the sniveling forgotten member of Degeneration X was balding and pot-bellied.

Was that Tori?

Now he could feel it resting against his face. The mask that he had hid behind for years thanks to Paul Bearer. The mask he had worn when he had ripped the door off the Hell in a Cell and tombstoned the Undertaker to Hell. That was insane though. He hadn't worn that mask since sometime around the turn of the millennium... Hell he hadn't even seen it since he tore it off his imposter years ago.

But, here it was playing out in front of him. The infamous X-pac and Tori Christmas Story was playing out in front of him once more. What was going on. The chains binding his hands was beginning to cause his arms to grow sore and without thinking about it he brought his hands down, snapping the thin linking metal like tissue paper.

Oh, he had forgotten how strong he once was. How powerful his body was in the days before he unmasked, before he got soft. He made to stand but found his progress impeded by the likes of Road Dogg and Billy Gunn trying to keep him down. A quick elbow to the gut and an upper cut had the New Age Outlaws laid out on the mat allowing him to rise to his true imposing height. His near seven foot frame towering over the cheating love and the former partner.

His body was on autopilot as he turned in time to walk right into a chair to the face by Triple H that barely even staggered him. This must have been before Hunter had started using the sledgehammer if he remembered right. Nearby he could see J.R. and King giving commentary, not that he really paid them any mind. Hunter was throwing himself against the ropes to get another chair shot, and a quick boot to the face put the future C.O.O. onto the ground.

Whatever they tried, it had done its intended purpose obviously because as he turned around, X-pac was pulling Tori up the ramp. How sad, he was about to wish the two the best of luck. Suddenly his music hit as the lights went to a deep red color and 'Burned' began to play over the speakers. By all the forces in Hell he was going to have to get that music changed. Maybe he could talk Vince into giving him a vacation to get in shape?

As he stepped over the rope, ignoring the fire exploding from the ring-posts, he tried to think of a plan. He had to figure out just where he was, if not when. And if it was a matter of when, who had the power to send him there? Paul was dead in the future, the Undertaker a fragmented memory who stumbled into the arena once a year when his powers were at their greatest to fight at Wrestlemania. Neither had the power to send him to the past that he could recall.

Walking through the curtain made him freeze though. Standing around one of the monitors showing the ring were three people he dearly hoped he wouldn't see, but seeing it sort of cemented the idea he was in the past. The Hardy Boyz stood on either side of the red head that still played with his mind from time to time. She had been just as good at mind games as he had been, so much so he never saw the betrayal coming.

His head sank as he walked by his ex-wife or future wife... whatever it was. He didn't want to look at her. The bleeding wound from his relationship with her had never fully healed, now he had to see her and Tori at the same time. His greatest betrayers made flesh once more before his eyes. Tori was a nothing more than scar tissue on his heart by this point, some fifteen years later to him. Lita... he could still see her flushing her wedding ring down the toilet.

He froze as he heard a soft voice behind him that made his body tense up.

"That was pretty harsh," he heard Lita whisper to her boyfriend Matt Hardy.

"How strong is he anyway," that was Jeff with a hint of awe in his voice. "I've never seen anyone just snap a set of cuffs so easy."

It was Matt who answered his brother, ignoring Lita's comment. "He's strong enough to beat you, that's all you need to know," he said to his brother before he began to lead the three away from the Big Red Machine.

It was just like Lita to care about others, well it was before he and Edge got through with her. She had become a self obsessed monster as bad as the both of them by the time she had finally retired. The caring woman he had chosen to bear his offspring had died along with their child, and, if it was anything to the memory of that sweet girl who just walked away, he wouldn't let that happen this time.

First thing was first though. He knew the lay out of the WWF/E's future for the next fifteen years. He had a body that was in good shape but could be in better, he could still remember the shock of the crowed when he had lifted the Big Show, but that wasn't much of an achievement in the future. He needed to talk to Vince about a vacation and he needed to make a plan.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since he had been in a WWF ring and he was quite proud of the progress he had made. Kane stood in the parking lot waiting for the right moment to head out to the ring, chains were wrapped around his upper arms as he attached hooks locked onto the other end on the front end of a sedan and began to do arm curls, lifting the front end of the car up off the ground with each pull on the chains.

The sound of clicking heel's made the monster stop short of his rep as he turned to look at the approaching figure. A smirk danced on his now visible lips as he noticed that though she was younger now, in the future the curvacious blonde had lost none of her figure. "Well, you look pretty strong," the woman wearing a pink cowboy hat and matching shirt that barely covered her ample breasts and a short pink skirt beneath a long black sleeveless fur

coat said with a grin. "My name is Trish, and I'm," she paused as if thinking of the right words, " looking for something in particular. I'm hoping to become a manager to a future champion and make my mark."

For tonight he had decided to forget about the inverted black and red suit he had originally returned in, instead sporting his gear from 2003. The black see through top with the red straps and black pants allowed him better movement then solid leather outfits of old. Still, he had decided to wear the black and red mask just for nostalgia sake. It was this meeting in particular why he had decided to return to Sunday Night Heat. While he was over Tori, he knew that somewhere she still had feelings for him, and what better payback was there then crushing her by showing up with a new woman?

This though was the bad part about the meeting. He had been mute so long it had taken years to get his vocal cords working the first time and seemed it would do so again. Closing his eyes in shame at his weakness, he reached into his pocket and produced his artificial voice box and placed it to his neck. "I will show you want you want," the grating voice spoke out.

"Oh," Trish said, seemingly stunned as she looked at the mechanical voice machine. "Tall, dark and with a painful past," she whispered as she put her hand on his arm. The blonde knew she could be a royal bitch when she wanted to be, but most of the time she was sympathetic and kind. She had seen the shame in the big man's eyes at having to use the device and decided not to comment on the incident at all. "Hey, you know Mr. McMahon asked me to look at a possible tag team, some guys named Test and Albert. I think he wants a team that makes a T&A pun with, but maybe if you prove your superiority, I won't be stuck with such a joke gimmick."

Putting his forced crutch away, Kane nodded toward blonde and let the chains fall from his arms, the hooks falling away from the sedan they had been hooked on. Walking past the well endowed future diva, the Devil's Favorite Demon grabbed something from nearby that she hadn't noticed before.

If he already wore that mask that covered his face than why had he bothered grabbing a welding mask?

* * *

Trish frowned as she watched the match between Test and pretend vampire Gangrel. Neither of the blondes was giving a very good showing as for her despite the rumors she had let leak about her seeking out talent in the WWF. There was a lot of back and forth punching and moves and near pins, but the two seemed far to distracted by her appearance for her liking. Usually she loved to turn a man's head but good lord they were supposed to be trying to win a match.

Without warning though just as Test was going for the pin after a devastating clothesline the lights shut off bathing the arena in darkness. Being halfway up the ramp, she couldn't hear the commentators spiel about losing sight of her as she suddenly the arena's temperature spike. She had watching wrestling enough to know that darkness was usually a power kept for the Undertaker, but the sound of mournful violin's filled her ears before a wall of flames nearly as tall as the Titantron exploded as a chorus of pained wails filled the arena.

What stood on the other side of the wall of flames made her heart freeze as she spotted the orange reflection off the blacked out eyes of a welder's mask and she knew who it was. He was a monster of muscle and fire as he stalked down the ramp, his eyes locked on the ring as he walked by her position with hardly a glance. She almost went deaf as the crowd realized who it was and began to cheer causing the steel beneath her feet to vibrate with its intensity.

Her brown eyes chanced to look at the ring and all she saw was fear. Her fellow Canadian and the vampire were frozen in shock as the man she met in the parking lot climbed over the top rope. The music grew quiet as the lights returned to normal and now she could see that both men, smaller than Kane by only a few inches were pale white with fright.

Trish watched as Test, a man stricken with panic, leaped at Kane preparing to topple the giant, only to meet a boot to the face that flattened him. Using the step as a stride, Kane stalked Gangrel for only a second before grabbing the trembling vampire by the throat and lifting him off the ground with one hand. The impact as Gangrel met the mat actually cracked the hard surface beneath the men's feet and left him in a half buried heap.

The black haired man twisted around with a speed that she didn't expect and grabbed the 6'6" blonde as he struggled to his knees. With what seemed to be ease he tossed the blonde over his shoulder before turning him upside down and locking his arms around the man's middle. Like lightning Kane dropped to his knees, slamming Test on his head with a sickening crunch.

She didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until the nearly seven foot tall giant raised his arms and brought them down to his sides, causing another explosion of flames, this time from the turnbuckles as his welder's mask continued to reflect the lights from around him. Despite the blacked out eyes, she felt his eyes burning into her own, before she turned and made her way back up the ramp. She had promised Vince McMahon she would watch Test and Albert's matches, and she would keep her promise.

However, she already knew who her new client would be.

* * *

The life of a Diva as Vince called them was never easy. She almost felt embarrassed as she walked back out to the ring in a blue snakeskin number this time, and a leather long coat. She didn't know why they had insisted she change clothes after scouting just one match, but whatever. Now she had to watch a guy who looked like he had just escaped a S&M dungeon, with way to much back hair, wrestle a guy in khaki pants and a sweater vest.

First of all, she would never manage a man who looked like Prince Albert and really what kind of name was that? Who chose their wrestling name after a dick piercing? They would have had better luck dressing him up in stereotypical Asian garb and having him speak Japanese or something. She ignored the two other sweater vest wearers at ringside as she watched the match. She rolled her eyes as Albert went for a roll-up pin while his opponent was to busy looking at her.

She didn't have warning this time as an explosion of fire went off behind her causing her to jump in the air, her platform boots nearly sliding out from under her body. The violin's wailed as the hulking form of Kane walked by her yet again. He had told her in the parking lot he would show her what she wanted to see, and now he was living up to that.

The men at ring side scattered as the Big Red Machine reached for the ropes and pulled himself up. Albert was at least braver then Joey Abs who quickly dove under the ropes at a surprising speed for a man his side and cowered on the other side of the ring with his friends. The hair covered wrestler much like Test earlier that night ran at Kane in the hopes of landing a few blows, only to receive an upper cut from the faster and bigger man.

But Kane wasn't done with Albert yet it seemed. He grabbed Albert by his skin tight black lather one piece garb and hauled him to his feet. With a flash of movement Albert was sent into the corner only to be crushed seconds later by Kane's massive frame. The Monster began to beat on Albert like a drum as he slung the more rotund man around ring like a doll.

Finally he delivered a kick to Albert's stomach and as the man folded over, Kane pulled the man's head between his legs. With strength she was only beginning to suspect lay within the masked man's arms, he heaved Albert up over his head before driving him back down in a power bomb that sank yet another man through the mat. With another rise and fall of his arms more fire leaped from the turnbuckle before Kane exited the ring.

This time she purposefully stood in his way as he made his way up the ramp. A smirk pulled its way across her pink plump lips as she looked Kane over again making him halt his trip up the ramp. She almost giggled as he tilted his head, almost like a confused puppy before turning away from him and nearly bouncing up the ramp to his music leaving him behind. She had found her client, she was sure of it and she was already planning their big debut as manager and wrestler.

* * *

Kane paced backstage the following night on Monday Night Raw. He had a private room, well almost private, as Vince was keeping his return a secret from his daughter and son-in-law. The only problem was that he now shared his room with Trish who was sitting in front of the room's only mirror applying her makeup for their big reveal. She was already dressed in a pair of red leather pants and a black shirt that might as well have been a bra for all it covered on her.

Not that he minded but he felt his stomach knotting up at the thought of his return. Other than wrecking the team that would have become T&A he hadn't really wrestled in months, even before his jaunt back in time. He needed to figure out who had done it, but like a trying to hold water in his hand the answer slipped through his fingers. Luckily, he had another goal he could grasp with time; the WWF Championship.

Who said monsters didn't like gold?

"Will you relax," Trish said suddenly from beside him causing him to almost jump. Damn he was more nervous then he thought if she could sneak up on him and have him react. "Its all going to go according to plan. Mr. McMahon was very compliant with our wish for a one on one match to take place tonight. No matter what the McMahon-Helmsley Faction believe, they still have to follow Vince's orders and keeping you hushed up was really difficult. We had to have a whole bunch of wrestler's promise not to tell anyone you're back."

He nodded at her words and sighed through his mask. "I... know," he gasped out, flexing his vocal cords. Damn he wished he could talk normally again but it was going to be a long drawn out process. He almost winced as he felt the pressure of her hand against his mask. Why was she being so nice to him? They only just met yesterday for crying out loud.

"Come on, its almost time for your match and I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we come out," Trish said before grabbing her sleeveless black leather coat and cowgirl hat and putting them on. They could already hear the sound of Kane's opponent's music blaring throughout the stadium as they left the locker room.

* * *

X-pac smirked as he paced the ring, the girlfriend he stole off his former partner hanging from his arm wearing black and green colors. Degeneration X was back, and thanks to Hunter marrying Stephanie they were ruling the WWF at last! He flicked his long black hair out of his face and leaned in to get a kiss from his taller girlfriend for luck when the lights throughout the stadium began to shut off one by one.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Hunter and Stephanie hadn't said who the match was against, but he knew the Undertaker wasn't back, and certainly wouldn't waste a return on him. Kane hadn't been seen in months to his knowledge, rumor was that he was locked up in the asylum again after his and Tori's reveal. But still as the darkness lingered he couldn't help but worry, sweat trickled down his face as he felt in his bone's that something was wrong.

Beside her man, Tori clung to X-pac's arm as she looked around for some sort of light. A few camera flashes was all they had to go on for a long stretch before a single spot light landed in front of the Titantron. Tori instinctively crossed an arm over her chest as she compared herself to the blonde at the top of the ramp holding a microphone. There were rumors that Trish Stratus was looking for talent in the WWF, but there was no way she was going to give up X-pac to some new hussy.

On stage, Trish smiled as she heard the crowd cheer for her. Most of them had probably watched Heat the night before, but what happened behind the scenes last night was a well kept secret by only three people. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she began her speech after the crowd's pop had died down. "My name is Trish Stratus." She had to pause again as the crowd erupted into cheers at her name and she had to fight a blush from such a large reaction to her. "As some of you know, I came to the WWF to scout talent, to find a special person or persons worth my time. I'm proud to announce that as a manager I have found my client!"

Thankfully the eruption of fire behind her didn't make her scream as the violin's tore through the air. Veil of Fire rang out through the arena as the 7' giant walked through the flames, his welder's mask fit tightly around his head. "Meet my client, the Big Red Machine, the Devil's Favorite Demon, KANE," she called out as he stepped by her, forcing her to follow him to the ring. Luckily he didn't walk that fast and she didn't have to try and run down to the ring in her platform knee high boots.

In the ring, X-pac and slumped to his knees at the sight of the man he had betrayed. Kane was a giant before, one he had toppled, but now... He didn't have words to describe this beast making his way towards him. He didn't even notice Tori's body become as stiff as a board as the blonde glared at the woman she felt was her replacement. The two could only watch as Kane heaved himself over the top rope as Trish climbed the steel steps before parting them to let her through easier.

Kane, Trish nor X-pac expected the emerald and black blur that was Tori as she dashed across the ring and jumped on Trish pushing her to the ground. Kane was actually dumbfounded as his ex tackled his new manager grabbed the younger woman's hair and began to pull. Snapping out of his daze quickly though, he grabbed the green shirt of his ex-girlfriend and hauled her off his new manager and set her to the side before helping Trish up.

"What the Hell, Kane," Tori screamed seemingly ignoring X-pac as she balled her hands into fists and glared at her former lover. "Who is she?"

"Weren't you listening," Trish countered glaring at the other blonde with a snarl on her lips. "I'm his new manager! You threw him away but I took him in," she yelled back. "Go back to your little man over in the corner and make sure he didn't wet himself and leave me and my client alone!"

Tori wasn't going to sit back on that, with a rage filled cry she leaped at Trish again only this time the younger bodybuilder was ready. In what was supposed to be a match between Kane and X-pac it had degenerated into a brawl between the two women who had come out with the men.

Seeing his opportunity, the smaller man attacked. With a running leap he slammed into Kane's broad back... and didn't budge him. He could only watch in terror as his former tag-team partner turned his head to take him in before grabbing him by the throat. X-pac looked toward the ramp, hoping to see his fellow members of D-X come to save him, only to see nothing but the ceiling the next moment as he was slammed onto the mat.

Reaching for the two women, Kane tore them away from each other again, pushing them to either side as he stepped between them. Damn his more matured mind, he would love to see these two tear each others clothes off on a normal day in his youth, but he was older in mind now. With both blondes glaring at each other around his massive frame he groaned. This wasn't how he wanted to do his reveal, but he had no choice. X-pac was unconscious on the ground and with a groan he lifted his hands to his head and unsnapped the welder's mask, revealing the black and red mask underneath.

He listened to the crowd go wild before he suddenly felt his arms grabbed and hugged to two rather impressive chests. Looking to one side he saw his ex apparently defending what she still thought of as hers, and turning to the other side revealed his new manager protecting her new client. He should have known better than try and plan ahead and get revenge at the same time. His luck never worked out like that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm a big wrestling fan and thought I would give old Harry Potter a rest and focus on my favorite wrestler, Kane. The Big Red Machine needs some love and I thought I wold pass it around. Luckily the WWF/E has quite a few women I can add to make a Kane/Harem story, though don't expect Tori to last real freaking long. So, Kane is back in the Attitude Era, but maybe a few more people will join him. Will the Devil's Favorite Demon reunite with his Ex-wife or hook up with the Horny Little Devil, Terri? What about the unhinged Victoria or the Vampire Ariel? Leave comments and suggestions please!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday, just a few weeks before Wrestlemania, and just days after Kane's initial return with his new manager and the cheering fans of Smackdown were shaking the building. The steady clink of weights filled the training room that the Big Red Monster had decided to claim for the moment. Kane hadn't felt this much energy that need to be burned off in a long time, but with the way his week had gone, it was either train his body or go no a beating spree through out the show that night. He knew things were going to change, he had purposefully planned out changes to take place now that he was seemingly in the past, if he hadn't just passed out in a board meeting, but this was ridiculous.

His long mess of curled hair was tied back as the sweat dripped down his unmasked face. He was alone, he didn't have a reason to hide behind his masks at the moment. As his arms curled lifting the weights, almost on automatic, his brain was processing what he knew of the time and the working of the company behind the scenes. He smirked as he thought of everything he knew that he shouldn't. He wasn't supposed to know how things worked as Director of Operations, or how the future layout of the company would go.

He knew he had only a few years to manipulate things to the way he wanted them. Kane's mind was first on the destruction of the PG era, a failed experiment that had driven off so many fans from the WWE... WWF... whatever Universe. He knew that ECW and WCW were on their last legs. ECW was ahead of its time, and really what the blood lusted crowds were wanting to see, but Vince was a mastermind slowly pulling Paul Heyman's business out from under him. WCW had killed itself with the NWO. It was hard to book matches between wrestlers when most where in a single stable, even breaking the stable into pieces didn't stop the lackluster fights between friends.

Though he did appreciate the Red and Black...

His mismatched eyes gleamed as he thought of trying to steal talent from the other companies before they were bought by Vince's kids soon but shook his head. That was planning to far in advance. He needed to focus on the here and now, and showing everyone why he was going to be the future of the company. His head twisted toward the door when he heard a powerful knocking. Dropping the weights onto the floor, he ignored the chunks of concrete they cracked and grabbed his mask, holding it to his face and strapping it around the back.

Walking to the door he opened it to see Vince smiling at him. "Kane, glad I caught you," the owner of the company said with a grin as he walked past the imposing figure and spotted the weight set on the ground. "Look, on Monday, that was an awesome return," the owner said in his usual gruff voice. "The people ate it up, especially the whole cat fight thing, but we wanted to see what you could do after that little hiatus I gave you. I, well, I talked it over with Stephanie," Vince winced at the memory of the conversation, "and well we decided that on Monday night, you with a partner of your choice will face the combined team of X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn."

Kane reached beneath his mask and scratched his chin in thought. Vince's proposal made sense, it was the natural progression from just slamming his former team member a few nights before to have to fight more of the stable. The idea of a partner was good and he knew that in this time his first choice would have been Big Show, but as he eyed the owner of the business an idea formed. "No.. partner..." he growled out. "Win... get... championship match."

"Hmm," Vince chewed his tongue as he looked the large man up and down as if sizing him up. "Wrestlemania is coming up and I'll be putting the Rock up against Big Show tonight to regain his spot in the title match. I have no doubts my wife will think of adding Mick Foley, or one of his insane alter egos into the match as well. A five man match for the title isn't unreasonable, but we need something to really make it a seller. You know what I mean?"

The Demon smiled under his mask. He knew just the thing to put the people in the seats for Wrestlemania...

* * *

"I can't believe you accepted a match without me there," Trish said as she crossed her arms under her breasts forcing them up toward the dip in her neckline. It was a tactic that usually had men agreeing to anything she said, but against Kane the action seemed depressingly useless. "I'm your manager now Kane, these sorts of events are supposed to go through me now, you aren't alone anymore," the busty blonde said as she sat at her chair in front of her mirror in their locker room.

The mismatched eyes of the demon just stared at her as he tightened his glove around his hand. He had nothing to say about what he did and would have done the same even if the woman had been there.

"Let's not forget about this match you decided to come up with. Should we even call something like that a match," she asked raising a well manicured eyebrow. "I knew you made your debut at Hell in a Cell but this... Jesus," the Canadian woman said with a shake of her head. With her new client she had been forced to buy a new wardrobe to compliment is red and black attire. Her new leather jacket looked like it was covered in red scales with black crack's showing through the 'skin', a black undershirt that showed her cleavage, and black leather pants. Another cowgirl hat that matched her jacket was sitting atop her head.

The Demon shook his head, there was no way she could understand what he was doing. How was anyone supposed to understand that he was from a broken future and needed to turn things around. "Working... on..." he stopped himself as he thought of how he could possibly explain without being thrown in an asylum again. There really wasn't anyway to explain that the idea for the match wasn't supposed to come about yet. That creating it would cement himself as a pioneer to the McMahon family and that he might be able to turn things around in the future. He wasn't he patsy or lackey anymore, he wouldn't be fetching anyone coffee ever again, they would see him as a visionary by the time he was done, and he'd be the World Champion on top of it all.

The blonde shook her head and sighed. "I know, you don't trust me yet, and I understand that," she said softly. "Eventually we'll need to learn to trust each other better. Its just, I would like you to give me a heads up when you do something like this. I don't mind being the manager for the World Champion at all, but I at least want to manage a healthy champion. This, this thing you proposed to Vince, this isn't something you can go in and come out the same."

A knock on the door was the only warning the pair had before the door was practically thrown open by Kane's ex girlfriend. Tori stood still as she took in the sight of the monster sitting in front of his locker while Trish sat at a mirror but looking toward the muscle bound giant. "I just heard about your torture device from Stephanie," she hissed watching as, in her mind, her boyfriend stood up to make sure she didn't attack his new hussy. "What are you thinking? You could die in that thing!"

Kane opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his new manager. "I was just telling him the same thing," Trish said as she stood up as well, not wanting to be caught in a vulnerable position should her client's ex decide to attack her again. "It might make me a little queasy, but we do agree that the monstrosity you proposed for Wrestlemania and that's only if you win that stupid handicap match tonight. What are you trying to prove, Kane? A one on three match, win and you get to fight even more guys? Its insane."

Kane's eyes looked back and forth between Tori and Trish and sighed. They didn't know that he had experience in this kind of match, that he had lived through it and come out on the other side. They only heard about what sort of match it could be and what it was comprised of and they were already trying to talk him out of it. Not that the two women could talk him out of it anyway. While he might be just a wrestler now, in his mind he was still Director of Operations and he would see this company flourish.

"Don't you need to get back to your boyfriend and his gang," Trish suddenly asked with a smirk as she took in Tori's Degeneration X shirt and short black boy-shorts. "You don't have to worry about Kane anymore, I'm taking care of him now," she said walking up to her client and running her hand up and down his bare arm, allowing her nails to trail across his skin and cause goosebumps to show. "He's in good hands now."

Tori's eyes turned from Trish to Kane before she growled and turned on her heel to storm out of the locker room. The new girl might have had her nails in her boyfriend but soon they would be a power couple again, and she'd crush that hussy under her heel.

* * *

"This next match up is set to be a slobber knocker folks," Good Ol' JR said as he sat at ring side along Jerry 'The King' Lawler. "Degenerations own Xpac will team with the New Age Outlaws to take on the recently returned Kane in a three on one handicap match," the man from Oklahoma said with a shake of his head. "This news passed down from Mr. McMahon himself just minutes ago that if Kane can topple these three men by himself, he will be added to the Title Match in two weeks at Wrestlemania, and apparently the whole match up will change, King."

The King looked up at the Titantron as the sound of D-X's music began to play. "You said it JR, this is going to be a hell of a match. You know, rumors have been flying around backstage at what sort of match Kane could have come up with that had Mr. McMahon willing to put him in the main event at Wrestlemania, and knowing him, it probably has something to do with fire." King's eyes suddenly went wide as he stared at the group coming down the ring. "Oh my, look at that, Tori's coming to the ring tonight, do you think she'll fight with Trish Stratus again tonight? There could be puppies JR! Puppies!"

"This match is set for one fall," Lilian Garcia's voice filled the stadium. "Making their way to the ring is the team of X-pac, the Road Dogg Jesse James and the Bad Ass Billy Gunn, and they are be accompanied to the ring by Tori," she called out. While she didn't have any feelings for Kane, she couldn't help but glare at the blonde coming to the ring. What sort of woman cheated on her boyfriend, dumps him, then fights her ex boyfriend's new manager when she arrives? No, Lilian didn't like Tori one bit.

She stepped back into the corner as D-X climbed into the ring and performed their crotch-chops and pyro, watching them with a forced smile on her face for the crowd. Her eyes turned to the top of the ramp as a wall of fire erupted from the stage and the violins and women's soft wailing filled the air. The massive intimidating form of Kane appeared from behind the curtain followed swiftly by his new blonde manager and began to make his way to the ring. "And making his way to the ring, accompanied by Trish Stratus, Kane!"

"Through hell fire and brimstone, its Kane," JR called out as he shook his head at the man's added muscle mass. While the outfit and size were all the Big Red Machine, he definition of the man's arms and chest more closely resembled those of Scott Steiner over in WCW. The size of the man, the fire and that damn welder's mask was truly a terrifying sight as the man made his way to the ring. "I normally don't approve of matches like this, but I swear to God on high, if anyone can win this thing, its gotta be Kane."

"That burned up freak," King said before coughing as he saw the man climb into the ring. "I hope he didn't hear me say that," he said with a look at his fellow announcer. "What sort of asylum has weights for the inmates," he asked referring to the rumors that had surrounded Kane's disappearance months ago. "Oh, look at Tori, she looks sick at just the sight of Kane," he said eagerly, ignoring the blonde who was currently half draping herself over the black and red clad wrestler in the ring.

"I don't think she's looking at Kane, King," JR said as he watched the match get set to go underway. "It looks like the members of D-X are trying to figure out who will get to go in first and get this thing started. If I were X pac, I'd be begging someone else to go in and wear the big man down," he continued as he watched the three black and green clad wrestlers argue together. Finally, Billy Gunn nodded and moved to slide under the ropes while Trish cleared the ring on the other side. "Alright folks, it looks like Billy Gunn is going to start this match off for team D-X."

Kane stood in the ring, watching as Billy Gunn seemed to try and pander to the crowd. It was true that the WWF fans loved D-X or really anybody who stood against the corporate authority and well Kane was the Authority here and now. With smooth steps he walked up behind the blonde, and biggest, member of his D-X and as the man turned to face him, slammed his hand into the man's chin in an uppercut that sent the taller half of the New Age Outlaws onto his back. Beneath his mask, he smiled. He knew their moves, new how these three men fought and thought, he had evolved for fifteen years, and it was time to show the crowd just what he could do.

Reaching down he grabbed his opponent by the hair and lifted the man, kicking and screaming, off the mat and back onto his feet. With a roar he clasped the man's hand and spun, sending him flying into the turnbuckle with enough force to send the man bouncing back to the ring floor. Like an animal stalking his prey, Kane began to walk across the ring as Billy tried to climb back to his feet. Reaching down, he easily scooped Billy off the ground by the waist and turned and dropped to his ass, slamming the man into the ring face first in a sidewalk slam. Looking toward his other two opponents who were on the apron in their corner, he couldn't help but chuckle as he climbed back to a standing position, grabbed Billy Gunn's boot and began to drag him into the opposite corner of the ring.

It was time to play.

* * *

"My God in Heaven, this is not a match," JR said into the microphone as he watched Kane keep Billy Gunn isolated from his teammates, his fists raining down on the smaller man in the corner. "It's not a ring, its a damn operating table, and Kane's the surgeon," he said in awe. He had been commentating for a long time and he had had the pleasure, if you wanted to call it that, of watching many of the Big Red Machine's matches, but never had he seen the big man fight like he did tonight. It was like someone else was under that mask but, he knew how Kane fought and could see traces of Kane's style beneath the big man's attacks. Just months ago he knew Kane didn't care one bit about his opposition but now... now the monster looked like he was enjoying himself as he tore that man apart.

Beside him King was commenting on the breasts of the women at ringside but that was nothing new. "Oh," JR said wincing as he watched another grueling hit send Billy Gunn to the mat, "another big right hand by Kane. "King, you gotta know that somewhere in the back, Triple H, the Rock and the Big Show have to be watching this match with interest. "

"What do you think he's doing now," King asked as he watched Kane pull the shaky Mr. Ass off the mat and tuck his head between his legs. "I've never seen Kane, WHOA!" Kane grabbed Billy Gunn's waist and hauled the man onto his shoulders, sending all the blood to the man's head as he flipped him around in the air. Before the blonde could think of striking at him however, he was already bringing the D-X member back to the mat, slamming him shoulder's first into the ring. "What the hell is that JR," King asked in a panic as Kane, rather then let Billy go, picked him up again, raising him seven feet into the air before slamming him back down again.

"Look at the strength of Kane," JR said in awe. "Here comes Road Dogg and X-pac! It looks like they've finally had enough," the cowboy hat wearing man said as the two smaller men rushed the ring. Suddenly though, the long black haired X-pac fell face first in the ring before the blonde bombshell in his corner dragged him out of the ring. "King, did you see that? Tori just pulled X-pac out of the ring!"

"Maybe... maybe she just doesn't want to see him get hurt," King asked unconvincingly as they watched Kane take a punch from an enraged Road Dogg.

The smaller and scrappier member of the Outlaws was doing everything he could to keep Kane busy until he realized he was alone. Turning back to his corner to find his partner standing outside the ring arguing with his girlfriend was not what he wanted to see. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he felt a hand suddenly latch onto his throat, a second being placed against his back.

The sound of Road Dogg slamming into the mat beside his tag team partner filled the arena followed by Trish's happy cheering. Outside the ring, X pac finally seemed to have enough and pushed his girlfriend away before jumping into the ring to save his friends. He didn't make it far before his face met the underside of his former tag partner's boot and he slammed into the ring. He felt the powerful hands of the man he betrayed grab him and hoist him into the air before the sensation of flying filled his very being. The weightless feeling ended though as he was forcefully introduced to the ramp from the ring.

"Kane is just destroying everything in his path! He's going for the pin," JR said, ignoring his fellow commentator's chant of 'No'. Kane stood as the giant he is with one foot on Billy's chest and the other on Road Dogg's chest as the referee slapped the mat; 1...2...3. "He's done it! By all that his holy Kane is going to Wrestlemania to face off for the World Championship!"

Kane's music blared through the arena as he raised his hands into the air and dropped them back to his sides, sending up a column of fire from each turnbuckle. He smiled as a red and black missile slid into the ring and rushed him, his manager's smaller arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him in celebration. That, that was definitely new for the Big Red Monster as he didn't remember receiving very many hugs before. Before he could hug Trish in return however, his head was caught in a pair of strong, but feminine hands and he was turned toward the second blonde at ringside, before he felt Tori's lips doing all they could to bruise his own.

"Whoa! Look at that JR," King said excitedly. "Man, what a lucky guy! Trish and Tori hanging off of him, if he wasn't a burned up freak, I'd say he was the luckiest man on Earth!"

"Wait a minute King, look at the top of the ramp," JR said as he heard the music for Kane stop playing. Indeed, none other than Vince McMahon, his wife Linda, his daughter Stephanie and their son Shane all stood at the top of the ramp. Stephanie McMahon was in tears, pleading with her father as she clung to his jacket as if trying to make him see reason. "I guess with Kane winning the match, the stipulation for Wrestlemania is going to be announced."

"SHUT UP DAMN IT," Vince roared into the microphone as he glared down at his daughter who quickly backed away. Turning to the audience he grafted on a smile for the crowd and despite the current animosity passing through his family acted as if nothing was wrong. "Earlier this week, I approached Kane to tell him about tonight's match, I even offered him the choice to have a partner," Vince said with a smile. "But the big guy turned me down and offered me something I couldn't refuse. He offered me a match for Wrestlemania the likes of which I had never even heard of, but I liked it," he said with an evil grin. "So the stipulation was made that if Kane won tonight's match he would be entered into the WWF Championship match at Wrestlemania, and open the door for a bigger fight then we had ever imagined."

The Titantron came to life showing a whole army of men working on something with welding torches, dragging chains across the ground and taking measurements of steel beams. "Allow me to be the first to introduce you," Vince McMahon said with a truly disturbing grin on his face, "to the Elimination Chamber Match! A six man war for the title! Ten tons of unforgiving steel, wrapped in two miles worth of steel chain, and no way out," he said with a dark tone in his voice. He ignored his daughter's near traumatized look as she stared up at the video playing in horror.

"The match will like this. Six men will enter the chamber, four men will be isolated from the ring itself, trapped behind bullet proof pexiglass while two competitors start the match off," he said happily. "The only way out of the chamber is to be pinned or submit. There are no 'I quits', no disqualifications, just your opponents and the chamber itself to worry about. Three men so far have been selected to enter this glorious monstrosity; Triple H as the champion, Big Show and Kane! However, that still leaves three spots to be filled. I'm happy to announce that the fourth man entering into this construction of Hell will be none other than... The ROCK!"

He paused and the crowd went wild, screaming their pleasure at the possibility of seeing something so monstrous take place. As they waited for the pop to die down though, Linda reached over and took the microphone from her husband's grip. "The fifth man entering into the chamber will be... Mankind!" Again the crowd erupted. The owning family of the WWF couldn't tell but they thought it was possible that some of the crowd had fainted.

Beside his mother, Shane took the microphone and ignored his sister's weeping beside the family as she thought about her husband in such a match. "Last but not least, we couldn't have something this groundbreaking without adding a touch of Texan flare," the McMahon son said with a smile. "The man taking up the last spot in the match could be no one else but Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

As the crowd roared, and JR began to scream the words "Stone Cold" over and over again, inside the ring a very different reaction was taking place. The two women were staring at the Titantron in terror, having barely registered who was being put into the match. However the sound of laughter had the two turning toward the last person in the ring, Kane. The Devil's Favorite Demon had thrown his head back in laughter at what he had managed to accomplish. Whether he won the title at Wrestlemania or not, he had just cemented his place in the WWF in a way that very few would be able to match.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whew, it has been a while hasn't it people!? Almost five months to the day since the last time I updated anything and I'm sorry for that. Real life has sort of taken me by the bootstraps and begun beating me into the wall. But, I finally managed to get a chapter out. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on alert! I hope we can keep this story going.

Kane's idea for the future of the company, instead of PG era, he's hoping to go the other way with it. Imagine a Rated R WWE, now that could be a fun world to explore in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Kane sat in his dressing room watching the promotion for the upcoming Elimination Chamber Match and felt his head droop as the song played out over the footage of him and the rest of the competitors. He had chosen the song, another choking whisper in Vince's ear that had endeared him to the chairman even more. The slow paced and haunting version of _You Are My Sunshine_ filled the locker room and forcefully bashed the nightmares of his life into his head.

The screen flickered with black and white footage of him destroying men along side his future opponents over laying the monstrous design of the Chamber. They were memories that haunted his future mind as he remembered the victims, sometimes friends, who he had betrayed or had betrayed him. He knew them all, each man who would enter that ring were predictable to him and he had filled the last week with videos of their previous matches to remind himself of what he would be meeting inside that unforgiving structure.

His fingers pulled through his hair as he stood and walked away from the television with his mismatched eyes glancing to and fro as he struggled with what he was doing. He was changing things, pulling strings that would reverberate throughout the years to come and he would need to adjust to those changes. The legacy of bloodied and scorched flesh he had left in his wake was being eroded by his own actions. He had taken the whole future of the WWF/E and put it on his own shoulders in hopes of saving his business, his bread and butter from degrading under his watch.

He heard the doorknob jingle and turned his attention to the entrance of his manager and didn't bother to reach for his mask to cover his face. He knew what he looked like and had found that some women in the future had found him attractive. Instead he took to pacing as he thought about the future he wanted to take the company. If he could win the title at Wrestlemania and keep Vince's ear then he could make the future whatever he wanted. Maybe he could get Vince to finance a show on one of the more adult oriented channels like HBO. They could get away with so much more on one of those channels then they could on USA or TNN.

"Hey there handsome," Trish flirted as she closed the door behind her and put her own bag on the ground. She smiled as the big man chuckled at her act and found herself shaking off the simple denim jacket she had worn into the arena and the began to undo the buttons on her shirt. If it was any other man she would have gone to the women's locker room, but Kane was a modest soul, no matter what he wanted others to think and kept his eyes diverted as she quickly changed into a slinky red dress that only reached her mid-thigh and hugged her body like a second skin.

"I hope by that serious expression on your face you've come to your senses about this torture chamber idea of yours," she said as she pulled her hair out from the back of her dress and moved to the vanity in the room to begin applying her make up. Her eyes found a copy of the Art of War on the bench and smiled as she learned something new about her client. Last week before they had went out for their promo for the match at Wrestlemania she had seen him tucking a copy of _A Game of Thrones_ into his bag. He was still having problem speaking, but she had caught something about irony and trying out for the character of the Hound.

"No," he said simply as he turned from the wall and began to pace again. "Thinking," he added as he moved back to the bench in front of the television and watched the Hardy Boyz entrance and found himself fighting off a snarl as he watch Matt act so care free. Maybe he should work on befriending Lita in case things with Trish went south in the future as it seemed to happen to all stables in the business. He turned from the television not caring who the rowdy tag team was facing to look at her in the mirror. "Maybe alliance?"

Trish stopped brushing her hair to look at the combination of blue and brown eyes in the mirror and gave him a smile. He might try to hide it but Kane was an intelligent man with a mind that seemed to out pace those around him. "An alliance? Who do you think you could team with inside that thing that would save you from getting hurt?"

"Don't care about that," he admitted in his stilted voice as he leaned back so he was laying on the bench and tucked one arm under his head. He chewed on his lip for a moment as he thought of who would be most shocking to see him work with. No one would expect him to work with Triple H or the Rock but he had teamed with Mick in the past. Steve was out of the question if he ever wanted to work with his brother when the Alliance came to the WWF. His eyes widened as he remembered one of his better tag team runs. They had been unstoppable until he had started to fall apart at the memory of May nineteenth. "When you...are ready. Please bring Big Show."

The blonde woman nearly dropped her hairbrush when her client mentioned the named of who he wanted to form an alliance with. She knew Kane was strong, powerful and apparently had some form of magic that called on the fires of Hell, though he hardly ever had need to resort to it. Joining forces with the likes of Big Show would create the most physically dominant power the WWF had ever seen. However, such an alliance would lead to one inevitable outcome, Kane and the Big Show fighting alone in that monstrous cage after having already fought a war against four other extreme competitors.

"Fine, I'll get him as soon as I can," she replied after several seconds. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kane? I know you helped design the match and you'll need to be in its debut and you were clear that you held no fear going in but this thing, the Elimination Chamber, its like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Only way... to make it... fair," Kane explained. "The ring will... be surrounded by... DX and McMahons," he stretched his vocal cords. Kane knew better than anyone the sort of advantage Triple H would have in the match with his wife and his team helping him. The steel would keep anyone from interfering including the other men's managers. He was just glad that the man who called himself the Cerebral Assassin had to start carrying around his 'equalizer'.

"I suppose I can understand that. Still, it will be like nothing the crowd has ever seen before," she commented back with a shake of her head. "Vince said there will be a raffle tonight. To see who would be starting the match and who would get to wait in those pods to the side. He'll be drawing names at the top of the hour from his office. There are also some forms that need to be filled out for medical releases to compete. Somehow I think a simple First Blood match or the Hell in the Cell would have been less paperwork."

The big man made a non-vocal grunt as he sat up from his place and lifted the mask on the bench to look at it. The mask in his hands was the equivalent of his mask he had worn when he was at his strongest, when he openly called his fans Kanenites. It let men see his mouth and the stubble of his goatee as he had tried to become a fan favorite. It would be the mask he would wear for tonight but not the one he had planned for Wrestlemania. He had specially requested a full outfit to be made for the greatest spectacle in sports entertainment but he would need more. He needed an entrance that would be as memorable as any of his brother's.

But first, he needed to send a message. Trish would be talking to the Big Show but he needed to remind them, the wrestlers and the people in the crowd just who he was. His eyes flickered to the television screen where the Hardy brothers were in the middle of a brawl with Edge and Christian and he felt a fire well inside his chest. Matt Hardy and Edge, he had some unfinished business to deal with and starting with the two of them would bring a smile to his face.

"Meet with... Big Show. I need... to send a message," he told the beautiful woman who was beginning to apply her lipstick for the night. Strapping the red and black mask to his face he grabbed the iron welder's mask from his bag and headed for the door. "I'll remind them. I'll let them know... who they face."

* * *

"And we're back with a good ol' fashion tag team slobber knocker," JR said as he watched the Jeff Hardy tag in his brother. "Jeff Hardy making the tag to his brother Matt. You know King, I have to say that this match has really been impressing me. All four of these young men have been putting on quite a show for the fan's tonight."

"You're right about that JR, this has got to be one for the ages," the former wrestler said with a grin as he watched Matt Hardy begin to throw a set of hard rights at the blonde haired Edge. "If I was younger, I might have jumped in there with them. I could have shown them a trick or two and maybe learned a few myself," he said with a chuckle. While he usually was forced to play the fool to JR's straight man, Jerry Lawler could admit to wishing he was back in his glory days rather than simply side commentating. A decent match up like this was something he could really get excited for with his experience in the ring.

The two announcers watched as the dark haired Hardy began to climb the turnbuckle for one of his high flying maneuvers when suddenly the lights around the building cut out. The two blinked in surprise with only the display from the time keeper's monitor to their left keeping them from being plunged into total darkness.

"I'm sorry about this folks, it looks like we're having some technical difficulties," JR said and began to look around for something to give himself some more light so could read the announcements for the people watching at home. "Well, while the technicians work on getting the lights on, I do believe the match still continues in side the ring. Don't forget ladies and gentlemen, at the top of the hour, Mr. McMahon himself will be drawing a raffle for the six men set to enter the Elimination Chamber."

The Oklahoma native suddenly felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he heard Kane's new theme fill the stadium. The red and black clouds covered the Titantron's screen before an explosion of fire obscured the stage. As the flame's died down they could see the monster known as Kane standing at the top of the ramp staring down at the ring with the flames still dying around him illuminating that terrifying welder's mask.

"Speaking of the Elimination Chamber, here comes that demented monster who designed the damned thing," King said, barely noticing that his voice had raised an octave as he spoke. "Doesn't he know there is a match going on? What could possibly be so important that it would bring Kane down to the ring without his lovely lady, Trish? I'd rather see her coming out her than him any day."

"Kane is known for doing whatever he want's King," JR admitted. Inside though he could feel the rage boiling off the man making his way to the ring as he was certain everyone else could as well. "Mike Chioda, the official in this match making a wise choice to slide out of the ring while Jeff Hardy and Christian seem to be climbing in to possibly help their partners."

Hidden in the shadows around the ring JR and King looked at one another with a sense of apprehension as the seven foot three hundred pound man climbed over the top rope. They had seen Kane interrupt matches before, on a night that lived in infamy as the Night of Destruction when the Big Red Machine had ended match after match by coming out and destroying everyone in his path. Both announcers could only sit ring side and watch as the big man started an encore to that night as he quickly dispatched Jeff Hardy with a devastating right hand and Christian was sent over the top rope by a powerful clothesline, leaving him alone with Edge and Matt Hardy.

The crowd was going wild but the two men could sense something was different as the long haired younger brother of the Undertaker turned toward the other men in the ring. This wasn't business as usual for the man known as Kane, the aura of rage pouring off of him and his slow methodical movements as he walked toward the two went against just mindless destruction. This was purposeful and planned out, retribution for something that had happened though neither man knew what.

* * *

The Demon stared at the two men in front of him. Edge and Matt Hardy had been a pain in his ass for years and no amount of Dr. Shelby's anger management courses ever truly lifted the black burning rage that filled his heart whenever he looked at the two. Flashes of his red headed ex wife filled his vision as he stalked them. These two men, the men she had loved while she had only looked at him, the father of their unborn child with hate made his blood boil. His hands twisted in fists that caused the glove on his right hand to crinkle as he stared them down and thought of all the ways he had imagined, had dreamed of destroying these two men.

He didn't know what brought it on, a habit born in his blood he imagined, as he lifted his right hand and slid his thumb across his neck just beneath his mask. The monster inside him roared as he suddenly charged forward extending both arms and leveled the two men with a fierce double clothesline that sent them down hard onto the mat. Turning around he walked toward Matt first and grabbed his ankle and began to drag the man across the ring ignoring his flailing kicks and cries for help. His heart was pounding in his ears drowning out the noise of the crowd as reached the rope and half lifted the dark haired Hardy off the mat and tangled his leg in the top two ropes, effectively pinning him in place.

A thud against his back made him stumble before he whipped his head around to see the future Rated R superstar backing away. Shaking his head and feeling the long hair slide across his shoulders he marched forward and had to grab Edge's arm as the man turned to flee. His big boot lifted from the ground as he drove his knee into the blonde's gut, causing him to bend over wheezing for air. Mismatched eyes turned to look at Matt still pinned with his upper body against the mat and smirked behind his iron mask.

He grabbed the bent over Canadian and slid the man's head between his thighs before flipping him around so that he sat on shoulders. He lifted Edge above his head, gripping the man's tights before walking back to Matt with a sadistic gleam in his eye. Kane stood above Matt with the man his wife had left him for dazed above his head before he swung the man down, just as the Undertaker had taught him years ago. The Last Ride connected Edge's back with the downed man's stomach, causing both men to cry out, but Kane wasn't done yet. He lifted the blonde again and swung down a second time, then a third and fourth time, before leaving both men laying in a heap on top of one another.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and stepped away from the two broken men. His chest heaving to regain is breath and to calm himself he spotted the multicolored hair of Jeff Hardy standing on top of one of the turn buckles, his knees bent, and knew what was coming. He watched the high flier back flip off the turn buckle, knowing he didn't have enough time to truly block the attack, but instead held out his arms and even as Jeff's heel impacted his mask he closed his arms like a bear trap catching the younger man in his grip even as he stumbled backward.

He shifted Jeff in his arms so that he held the thrashing man around the waist and dropped to his knees in a Tombstone that rendered him unconscious. He shook his head as he climbed back to his feet and stared down at the third victim of his rampage. The stupid punk kid had decided to be brave and try to put him down instead of running. He knew why the Undertaker had respected the kid now, the damn boy was fearless and in the face of one of the Brothers of Destruction such a trait was admirable, but foolish.

Not to be caught out again he shifted his eyes to look for the fourth man that had been in the ring, Christian. The best friend to Edge was just as big an opportunist as his friend was and Kane's instincts were screaming at him to move. He turned around just in time to see the blackened steel of a folded chair slam into his face and felt his head pound as he was sent off his feet to the mat. Kane was glad he had wore the welder's mask out to the ring now as he instantly sat back up as though nothing had happened.

Christian had foolishly turned his back to inspect his partner and Kane's rage knew no bounds as he easily climbed back to his feet. If the blonde wanted to play with chairs then he would be happy to oblige. Stalking forward he grabbed the long hair of his new victim and dragged him to another set of ropes and began to rain down right hands across the man's face. After ten hits, he let the man go and watched him collapse face first to the ground at his feet. Storming back to the chair he snatched it off the ground and turned back to the blonde who had managed to rise to his hands and knees.

The sound of steel impacting skin echoed throughout the arena followed by Christian's scream of pain. The demon's eyes hardened as he raised the weapon above his head once again and struck the back of the blondes head, driving him to the mat. The steady sound of the chair hitting flesh resounded again and again before Kane through his weapon to the side in agitation. He turned to look at the stunned crowd and heard a few joyful cries at the Hell he had unleashed before he raised his hands and brought them down, summoning fire from the turnbuckles as his music filled the air.

Four men had been destroyed, left in a heap inside the ring as he made his way back up the ramp. This was only the start of his night of destruction, one that would remind the world of the monster he really was before Wrestlemania. He would leave a trail of broken bodies on his way to the Elimination Chamber, but for the moment, he needed to see Trish. He hoped that his little display would be enough to get his old tag team partner to see the futility in rejecting his offer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Red Machine twisted and pulled at the costume he had selected for the night. Thick leather covered his entire body in the tradition of his original wrestling attire, being mostly red. The black streaks across his shoulders and chest resembled something like dried lava with a thicker padded black glove pulled onto his right hand. His left arm was completely covered in red with the sleeve ending in a built in glove that fit his hand perfectly.

His boots resembled black flames crawling up his shins and calves with more of the black rock design covering his waist and seemingly tripping down his legs. His hair was currently pulled up as he fastened the newly designed mask over his face. Hardened blackened leather crawled up his cheeks and over his nose, rising higher than any of his previous masks to naturally push his head back. Over his eyes the mask was ridged with a predominant rise across the middle of his forehead and two more rising over his temples. The finishing touch had been a set of red lenses that would make his eyes glow like coals in the darkness but were soft so they couldn't be shattered to blind him.

Tonight he would cement himself as The Monster of the WWF and burn a legacy into the face of the company that would last a lifetime. He would need to cultivate a following that would drive off the shadow of being the Undertaker's 'little' brother and that would start tonight. He had to pull some strings to get the type of entrance he wanted. He wasn't a fan favorite yet, a living legend that would require the same flair as the likes of Shawn Michaels, Triple H or his brother, but this was his match and he would strike a figure that men would cower to behold.

Of course, his first action had been to recruit a second manager, someone to drive the hurt into his ex girlfriend even more, plus to get one over on that pathetic vampire that dared to think he could hold a candle to his family. His dark red gaze landed on the two women who were already dressed for the entrance and smiled. Even if his mind was older, he could still enjoy the two beautiful women who were waiting by the door getting to one another. It was probably for the best that Trish learned of the darker world that existed behind the calm facade put on by the rest of humanity. If she was going to be with him for the long haul, she needed to understand just what she was getting herself into or she could back out now.

"Come on. Nearly time," the near mute said as he headed toward the door, the television in the room blaring Shattered Glass as Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way to the ring. Kane was glad the man had come back for the match, it just added more hype and would put him over even more when he won. Hopefully he wouldn't have to hear that idiot Rikishi claim to run over the Rattlesnake this time and they could all move on to bigger and better things.

* * *

The sound of Trish Stratus' entrance music, Emergency, filled the air causing the roof to nearly blow off the stadium as the sexy blonde made her way onto the stage. Dressed in a white lacy teddy that did nothing to hide the white bra and panties she wore, she smiled for the crowd as a pair of angelic wings spread from her shoulders and down her back to the dip of her waist. A glittering halo rested above her head as she blew kisses to the crowd and twirled in her white pump and stockings.

Her eyes were darkened though as she took in the monstrous cell that covered the ring. The black steel structure would have been better suited holding a Tyrannosaurus Rex then a wrestling match. She had been worried when she had first seen the structure being built in a video, but to actually see a structure of solid unyielding black steel made her heart clutch with panic at the thought of Kane entering the structure. Even though the seven foot man was stilted as he tried to relearn speech, she felt as if she had gotten to know him for the little things he did.

He held open doors, offered to take her out to eat without expecting it to be a date. He even trusted her enough to see him read or without his mask. He had even expected her to negotiate terms with the Big Show just last week. He had taken her on as a manager and was slowly letting her in after the pain of Tori and X-pac's betrayals. He was even letting her into his and his brother's world, little by little, by introducing her to others who prowled the proverbial night.

Her eyes traveled over the men already locked away behind the bullet proof glass pods. Stone Cold was wound tight in his usual black shirt and denim shorts and knee braces. His muscles were tightened and looked ready to strike out at anything that came near him. The Rock was bouncing on his heels flexing his arms and legs and seemingly ready to try and break through the glass in order to start the match himself. Big Show was a calm presence compared to the other two already in the ring. He merely stood inside his pod inspecting the steel and glass seemingly for any weaknesses until he caught her watching him and simply stared back.

The lights began to cut off one by one except for a spot light that illuminated her as she stood to one side of the ring. The crowd was screaming expecting the Big Red Machine to suddenly burst out of the back with his usual explosion of flames. However, shocked silence soon took its place as the stage was lit below by an eerie green light as the sound of chanting filled the air as Mi Destrojero blasted out of the speakers surrounding the Titantron.

Trish had to admit that if she had swung that way, Ariel would have been a major crush and she understood why Kane had talked her into recruiting the woman. Her black hair was tied into ponytails that rested high on her head with the tips dyed a poisonous green. A dark dress was laced up the front of the stomach with the top opened to reveal the full curve of her impressive bust and the skirt barely reaching the bottom of her bubbled butt. A pair of spiked Frankenstein styled lifts were laced up to her knees as she made her debut.

The blonde admitted that she got along well with the supposed vampire who opened her mouth to reveal an amazingly real looking set of fangs that sent the crowd cheering as she modeled her body off to the crowd, not even caring as she flashed the black leather panties beneath her skirt. Ariel had been betrothed to another supposed vampire, Kevin Thorn, before Kane had apparently taken her for himself. Not because he thought that she was doing a bad job, he just loved the idea of needling his overly clingy ex just that much more.

Finally it was time for the big moment as the lights around the stadium went red, leaving only her spot light and Ariel's own green glow that came from beneath the stage rather than on top. The shrill cry of violins and the wails of widows filled the stadium before the curtain of fire ignited in an explosion that fell short of reaching the two women. A ramp opened leading to beneath the stage and an eerie red light poured upward as arms reached out from beneath the two women's feet as the Demon began to move onto the ramp.

They could hear the people seemingly celebrating the demon's rise from Hell itself with his eyes glowing like coals as he stepped past the reaching hands without so much as a care. He stopped once he reached the stage and Trish and Ariel moved to join him, draping their bodies against the hard leather of his suit as he raised his hands above his head and brought them down on either side of them. The flames that normally erupted from the turnbuckles exploded along the ramp, and continued to launch the occasional burst of flames as the three made their way to the Chamber.

The entire walk to the ring the three didn't speak and Trish found herself and Ariel stopping as their client made his way into the Elimination Chamber. The flames were quickly snuffed out as the lights returned to normal. They watched as Kane moved from pod to pod, looking at the men within before he walked to the last isolation chamber and climbed in. The pod was shut and bolted shut from outside so that he couldn't get out, with the official standing nearby pocketing the key until Kane's turn to be let out came.

"What the fuck is this thing," Ariel asked her as the vampire looked over the Chamber in awe.

"The Elimination Chamber," the blonde answered as they awaited the next entrant and kept an eye on Vince and Shane McMahon who were waiting beside their own competitors for the match. "The match will start after Mick Foley and Triple H enter. Every five minutes one of the men locked away will be released at random. Every time someone is pinned, they are eliminated and that's the only way to get out is to lose. The last man standing inside the ring after all five other men are eliminated wins the WWF Championship belt."

"This whole thing is just one big weapon," the fanged woman said as she dragged a fingertip across the steel. She had seen many things in her years traveling with Thorn, but if something like this would become a regular sight being around Kane she would definitely be sticking around for a while. She could feel her blood pumping at just the thought of the carnage she was likely to see and she bit her lip as she felt herself leak into her panties at the thought of the blood that would no doubt be flowing soon.

The sound of a car wreck had both women looking to the stage as the bearded hardcore legend, Mrs. Foley's baby boy, Mick Foley came shambling out to the stage, his body leaning to the left from the years of bone shattering beatings he had endured in his long tenure. Behind him was none other than Linda McMahon, who seemed positively smug as she lead the man who had once been WWF Champion to the Chamber.

Now, all they needed was Triple H to get the match underway.

* * *

Kane was an unmoving wall as he watched Hunter and Mick try to tear each other apart. Their most recent war was legendary and he almost felt like an outcast among the men in the ring. Triple H, Mick Foley, Steve Austin and the Rock were all Legends in the future, men who like his brother had risen above the pesky business of having the crowd boo or cheer when they came to the ring. Only Triple H still received negativity from the crowds and that was because he, like Kane, had never actually left.

Big Show, well the big man flipped his temper back and forth so much that Kane often wondered if he was actual crazy one in their tag team runs. The man formerly known as the Giant was well known for his temper with only a few men in the back able to keep him under control when the need arose. Kane himself had simply faded to Mick Foley's old haunt of the boiler room, or locking himself away in a private locker room while he waited to calm down. He had faced to many stints in asylums and knew better than to let his anger out on the men backstage or else he would be shackled and chained again, it was like being home with Paul Bearer for all those years.

He wasn't even phased as the lights dimmed and the roulette spun above their heads in the form of spot lights shining on the pods. He heard the crowd cheer as the light stopped on Austin and the man was released. Stone Cold was another man with issues and being contained and forced to watch other men fight was apparently one of them. He practically dove through the second and third ropes to get at Triple H who had just body tossed Foley onto the elevated steel floor outside the ring. Kane watched, unimpressed, as Austin flung himself no Triple H, riding the long haired blonde to the mat and began punching him repeatedly in the face. It was one of the Rattlesnake's most iconic moves and one he made sure to use in nearly every match he had.

He was stuck watching the action in the ring again for another five minutes. Triple H had managed to beat the bald Texan off long enough to get Mick into a Pedigree on the outside, driving the man's face into the steel and busting him open before pinning him for the first elimination of the night. However, weary from fighting the Hardcore Legend for five minutes and taking a pummeling from Steve, he barely paid any attention as he climbed back into the ring with a still mostly fresh Rattlesnake and walked right into a Stunner and was eliminated for his troubles.

Just like that the name of the game was changed. The Champion was out, and a new WWF Champion was going to be crowned that night and he could feel the tingle in his muscles as he waited. Austin was getting a chance to breath but was still mostly fresh, having only taken a few punches and a clothesline so far.

The lights dimmed.

The wheel spun.

Big Show emerged.

Kane was not a small man but he understood the strength and power advantage the five hundred pound man could unleash. You had to be quick and agile to avoid being caught by the over seven foot man because if he managed to get his hands on you it was almost guaranteed to be over. Austin would move, and the Big Show would follow always one step behind but big and strong enough to shrug off the Rattlesnake's quick bites.

Finally Austin made a mistake and went for a clothesline only to meet the underside of a size twenty two boot face first. Blood gushed from Austin's nose as he fell onto his back and the bigger man quickly went for a pin, only to be disappointed by a quick kick out. Even fresh off an injury of being hit by a car, Austin was still tenacious and proved it as he rolled to his feet and began to strike Show over and over in the face and neck until he was pushed off. A short clothesline from the former WCW Giant took Austin down again and rather than go for the pin, Show just stepped on his chest, letting his weight crush the bald man as he walked to the other side.

Kane breathed a sigh of relief as the spot light landed on him this time. Fifth man in was great, but still the Rock was a fast and skilled opponent and would be coming out last. The Big Red Machine didn't waste time thinking on it though as he charged through the ropes. Big Show had Austin in the corner, slapping his chest with his frying pan sized hands but when he saw Kane, he whipped the crowd favorite toward the Demon.

Kane met the running Texan with his shoulder driving into the man's abdomen and sending them both to the ring. He climbed to his feet seconds later and left Austin rolling on the mat as he moved to stand chest to chest with the larger man. The two men did not stop walking and tried to push against each other for a moment before they suddenly just stopped. Kane took a step back and smirked at the five hundred pound man who smirked back before in unison they turned to look at Austin on the ground.

The Demon bent down and dragged Austin to his feet before he clapped a hand around the man's throat and was followed shortly after by the bigger hand of Big Show. With ease the two of them lifted the Rattlesnake and drove him into the mat in a titanic chokeslam that left the previously injured man wheezing on the ground. Together they each put a foot on the fallen man's chest and listened as the referee's count last the full three beats. They rolled him to the chamber door and the refs pull him out before locking them in again with the People's Champ.

Kane couldn't help but smile as his plan came together. No one had expected him and Big Show to win, not really. They were the monsters, the freaks, not the type of men the crowd wanted to see with the belts around their waist and they would draw to big a target for the others if they worked on their own. He had reached out to the man, telling him that this would be their night, this would be their chance to prove they were better than the others, if they just worked together long enough to flatten the smaller men. Now, here they were, two of the last three and pacing the ring as they waited for the Rock to be let out. One more man to put down and it would be one on one, monster vs monster, freak vs freak for the WWF Championship.

They weren't quite as prepared for the Rock as they had expected. The man was a lightning bolt as the crowd charged him up and attacked with the fury of knowing that his millions and millions of fans had his back. A few rights landed across his face before he was prepared and he was sent over the top rope to the hard steel from a clothesline he hadn't even seen coming. His back met the unforgiving black steel and he felt his body contort and arch upward from the pain burning through his spine. Why had he thought this match was a good idea?

Shaking his head he sat up to see Show go for a chokeslam, only to over reach and fall victim to a Rock Bottom that left him stretched across the ground. Kane began to rise to help his partner but hesitated as he saw the People's champ kick the man's arm closer to his body and begin to drag off his elbow pad. He had a choice to make. He could either jump in and help Show to hold his end of the agreement they had made, or let the Rock take him out with a People's Elbow. He chewed his lip for only a moment as the Rock swung his arms over Big Show's torso and begin to run to the ropes right in front of Kane, probably thinking the man was still groggy.

The black gloved hand grabbed the top rope and pulled it down, sending the man who claimed to be the most electrifying man in all of sports entertainment to the outside. He grinned as he saw the man fall ass first onto the steel and knew the man's tail bone at least had to be bruised. Now, he had a stunned Rock on the outside of the ring, surrounded on four sides by steel and glass. It was time to play.

The crowd cheered and booed as Kane grabbed the future Tooth Fairy off the ground by the back of his head and proceeded to slam him face first into the black chains that surrounded them. He didn't bother with his usual tactic of repeating the move until his opponent blocked it and proceeded to rake the man's forehead across the chains slicing open his skin and letting his blood pour down his face until he reached one of the pods. He grabbed the Rock's wrist and with a roar of fury whipped the man into the other pod, sending him crashing through the bullet proof glass.

He breathed out a sigh as he stood over the broken body of the People's Champ and stared down at him. It only took a moment in the Chamber, a brief glimpse of a plan by your opponent to turn the tide of war. Grabbing the Rock's arm he hauled the man to his feet and pulled him back out of the broken pod to the people's cheers. Grabbing the man's neck and the top of his tights, he lifted the Rock over his head and proceeded to show off for the crowd a bit, pressing the over 200 pound man for a few reps before he casually threw him back inside the ropes to a ready and waiting fellow giant.

He stepped into the ropes as the ref's three count reached his ear. It was time, just two men were left in the Chamber and he could hear JRs voice in his ear calling them two big ol' bulls facing off. The clap of his glove catching the Big Show's jaw rang out as their alliance reached its end. Back and forth the punches flew between them but Kane had the speed advantage and soon enough he had the taller man stumbling backwards. Most men would have followed up with a run to the ropes to build up momentum for a clothesline, but that never worked against Show, the man was to wide and to sure footed to fall that way.

Deciding to put his weight training to the test he took a page out of Hulk Hogan's book. Gripping the giant in front of him by the shoulder and using his other hand to scoop the leg he lifted the Big Show into the air and flipped him over to drop him on his back. He felt his knees shake slightly at the slow and cumbersome move, but the crowd popped, he had them on his side. He ran to the ropes as Big Show, with an astounded look on his face, climbed to his knees only for Kane to drop kick him in the face.

The Big Show was a clear and present danger when he was standing, and Kane had to weaken his support base. He rolled Big Show onto his stomach and used both hands to grab the man's thick ankles. With a tremendous tug he lifted the other man's leg into the air before driving his knee into the mat as hard as he could. The Big Show yelled in pain and rolled out of his grip, but Kane followed, his foot stomping down on the knee again and again as he attempted to take the man out.

Show finally managed to push him away, but it wasn't problem for Kane. He moved to the turnbuckle and began to climb, perching like a gargoyle as he watched his former partner climb to his feet and stagger as he put weight on the knee Kane had worked over. With a leap that almost seemed to make him fly, he met Show with a vicious clothesline from the top rope, sending them both to the mat once more.

He could feel it. This was his time, this was his chance. He was pumped up as he climbed back to his feet and stood over his opponent. With a quick flourish of his right arm he dragged his thumb across his neck before pulling Big Show to his feet. He nearly screamed as he lifted the Big Show onto his shoulder and turned him over to wrap his arms around Big Show's stomach. His hand's barely closed around each other before he dropped to his knees, driving Show's head into the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver that made the whole structure rattle.

He dropped Big Show onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest as he went for the pin.

1

2

3

He almost cried as he heard his music blare out from the speakers and didn't bother to rise from his knees even as the Chamber door opened. He felt Trish smash into his back as her arms wrapped around his neck, and felt the more tentative approach of Ariel as she joined the blonde in hugging him. He didn't move his body from its position though and looked toward the ceiling of the Arrowhead Pond as nineteen thousand fans screamed and chanted his name as confetti fell from the rafters.

He barely looked at the official who handed him the title but stared down at the gold belt with a feeling of unadulterated joy. For years he had wanted the belt but it had almost stayed elusively out of reach. He had managed to be champion, holding this belt, for one night after defeating Stone Cold in a First Blood Match that seemed almost decades ago to him, only to lose the title back to Austin the following night. He wouldn't let that happen this time, the belt was his and would stay around his waist for as long as he could possibly hold it.

He finally moved as Trish and Ariel put his arms around their shoulders and tried to lift him to his feet, but he had to finish the effort on his own. He raised the title into the air and listened to the people cheer before turning around to show it off to the other side of the audience and came face to face with Big Show. The man was staring at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment before a smile split his face and his massive hands began to clap. The Demon grinned as he held the title over his head with one hand before bringing his arms down and unleashing his fire from the turnbuckles.

It was going to be a whole knew beginning for the WWF and Kane was poised to lead captain the ship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I can swear I hear a few people, those still reading this story anyway, with shocked gasps. Two chapters in a day? Blasphemy! However, I felt that the long time between chapters was a bit depressing and I wanted you guys to be able to read the Elimination Chamber Match. I would move this story more to focus on Kane's life outside the Ring and his appearances on TV, but I want to keep this story Kayfabe and outside those events we would start seeing Glenn Jacobs, a very nice man but I'm wanting to stick with the character of Kane. A slightly early introduction to Ariel, remember, this story is Kayfabe and Ariel is supposed to be a vampire so she's been around a lot longer than Shelly Martinez and I do believe Undertaker and Kane would have run into Kevin Thorn at one time or another.

Any way, I hope you all liked my match and this recent chapter. I will be writing again soon, hopefully. Oh, and Kane's outfit is the Demon Kane found in WWE Immortals.


	5. Chapter 5

The brown glass of the long neck shattered as it joined what seemed to be countless others in the wastebasket in the hotel room. Kane was not much of a drinker, even when he had traded in his mask for a business suit he had been completely sober. The alcohol had been brought up by a congratulatory Big Show and to show that there were no hard feelings. The two had fought and the Big Red Machine had beat him clean in the middle of the ring without using the Chamber for help.

The new WWF Champion was half laying across his bed with his shoulders resting against the headboard some time after Show had stumbled out of the room half intoxicated to make it to his own bed. The demon sighed as he felt the power fueled fire he was known for consume the alcohol and burn it from his system. His eyes drifted to the harsh green lights of the nearby clock and saw the time tick by the early hours of the morning. He would need to get some sort of rest before the following night but he had a problem.

The WWF Championship was laying beside him on the bed with its wing design and a new name plate that proudly displayed his name on the gold. He would need to talk to someone about having his own belt produced like Austin's Smoking Skull belt. That was a problem easily dealt with though once he could get a hold of the men in charge. He just needed a design and he would be set to hold up a brand new belt to the world.

The problem now was trying to figure out just why he was brought back to the past. Was that future a vision delivered to him in his moment of crisis with Tori and X-pac or had his mind forcefully been torn from the future and implanted in the past? He would have to wait until Judgment Day to get with his older brother and try to work it out. There was only a few people he knew of with the power to do something like that and one was the Undertaker, but he knew the older man didn't really have a motive.

Standing, he grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag as well as one of his promotional shirts and made his way to the shower before calling it a night. He would need to call Trish and Ariel in the morning to get together and discuss how they would address the audience come tomorrow night. His mission to learn what exactly had happened to him was going to need to be on the back burner as he plotted out the next few years. He would need to talk to Stephanie and Shane about the upcoming Invasion of WWF by ECW and WCW.

Originally he had been part of team WWF since he had only known the WWF and didn't have any friends among the other brands. Well, that was still the case but now he had a new... buddy? Maybe he would consider the man a pal even? At least he was an acquaintance at this point even if they hadn't teamed together yet and become the dominant force in tag teams that rivaled the Brothers of Destruction. The Big Show was still a man though a big man Kane had proved earlier in the ring h was still just a man who could be beaten.

He would need an army if he was going to have his own stake in the company and use his knowledge as Director of Operations to its fullest extent. A few names came to mind, names that would have the audience eating from his gloved hand. Monsters and freaks just like himself who wouldn't let anything get in their way. A dark smile tugged at his lips as he lay his head down on the pillow and thought about all that was to come.

* * *

The air was somewhat pleasant as the Big Red Machine stormed into the arena for Monday Night Raw with Trish and Ariel at his back. He wasn't set to wrestle tonight, none of the men who had been in the Elimination Chamber were and had been cleared for the week to heal. No one gave the man a second look dressed in black denim jeans and a red t-shirt. A thick brown leather jacket was heavy on his shoulders and reached down to halfway down his calf muscles as he made his way inside before slipping on his mask.

They three had gone over their speech for the evening to open the show and the girls went to freshen up their make up and Trish had promised to introduce the vampire to some of the other divas before the start of the night. The three hundred pound monster though was making his way to the more illustrious locker rooms reading the names of some of the bigger stars and was somewhat shocked to see his own appear so quickly after passing the infamous curtain. He stopped for only a moment to drop off his bag with his in-ring attire before leaving again and locating the name Triple H.

A quick knock and he was walking through the door, watching his future bosses jumping apart from each other on the couch as he entered. Hunter's hair was tied back out of his face and Kane admitted to himself that if she wasn't married, he would have possibly flirted with Stephanie in her black leather. He side stepped the Game as the man tried to jump him and held up his hands in a sign of non-violence.

"What do you want," the Billion Dollar Princess demanded as she pulled the jacket around her shoulders tighter across her breasts. They weren't the size that Kane remembered, but multiple pregnancies and possible implants would shape them up in no time. His long hair hanging around his shoulders he looked at a sheathing Triple H who was glaring at the gold hanging from Kane's shoulder before he decided to focus his attention on the woman.

"ECW," he said calmly. The Big Red Monster watched in amusement as the woman suddenly sat up straight and cast her eyes to her confused husband. So, it seemed that Triple H didn't know what his wife was planning but that was fine since said man had been out with an injury at the time of the Invasion last time. He didn't look that good now with a bandage strapped across his forehead and his hands and fingers taped up. Kane understood the need to keep your body together, broken fingers were a common complaint and stiffening the fingers with tape made it easier not to accidentally flex them. "WCW," he added with a smirk.

"Lock the door," Stephanie said to her husband who dutifully went to do as she bid. The man wasn't WWF Champion any more and now Stephanie was all the Power in the power couple that had lasted over a decade. "What do you know? What are you planning on doing if you know enough to come up to me with and mention those companies? Are you going to black mail me or something? I didn't know you had it in you, Kane. Tori never really mentioned your personality."

This wasn't the time for his stilted vocabulary so Kane reached into his pocket and pulled out the electronic voice box that he still carried and held it to his throat. "Lets just say I know things. I'm not here to black mail you or anything so crass as that, Stephanie. As a matter of fact, I am coming to offer my assistance. Anyone with eyes can tell that you and your husband are the future power in this company, its just a matter of time, what I want is people, from both you and Shane."

"You want to join forces," Stephanie asked intrigued and looked at her husband who was silently standing by the door with his eyes glued on the belt hanging from Kane's arm. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind doing some negotiations. What do you want and what are you willing to give up for it?"

"I'll be frank, Steph, do you mind if I call you Steph," he asked and was pleased when she shook her head. He moved to take one of the seats on the many couches provided for the dressing room for Degeneration X. "I see this company headed into some rough times ahead. Stocks and ratings will plummet in the coming years as the shows lend themselves to a more family friendly showing. Already we are losing some ground now that we have basically run the competitors into the ground to the point where buying them is a simple matter of signing a check. One of the reasons I volunteered the Elimination Chamber to your father was to keep that edge that we have become known for."

The power couple blinked in shock as they listened to the big man, the supposed demon talk so openly about the more backstage matters for the company. However, Stephanie could admit that he had a point, without competition the company would grow stale as it was the only professional wrestling circuit on prime television. The Elimination Chamber had proved that the audience was still as blood thirsty as ever and the numbers she had seen regarding last nights viewership had been higher than the previous years Wrestlemania. It was surprising though that someone like Kane had such a good head for business enough to even read into her and her brothers plans to try and take down their father while the company was still hot and ride the wave of money to the bank.

"I'll gladly give Triple H a rematch for the WWF Champion ship, however, if I win, I will show the world the true monster I am," he said he pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Stephanie.

The brunette unfolded the paper and looked over a list of plans that the big man had come up with and found herself chuckling at some of the demands. "I'll look into some of these and at least get you a few phone calls but some of this seems pretty insane, you realize that don't you," she asked looking at the masked man across from her with a raised eyebrow. "If you can defeat Triple H and hold onto the title after Backlash, I'll gladly make some arrangements and see who I can get to sign over and I'll even talk to Shane. As for the rest of it, well that's way to much for something like a single title match to be your end of the bargain. Give me some time and I'll see what you have to offer me before I think about making this list happen."

"Understood," he said in his robotic voice before he raised himself from the chair. "I need to get dressed for my speech tonight. I do have just one favor to ask if you don't mind," he said with a smile. "If you could tell them monkeys in charge of the music to play my song from that new Aggression album as I head out, that would be fantastic."

"It would also sell albums, so I have no problem with that," the teased haired owner's daughter said with a nod. "Very well, but I expect your speech will be interrupted tonight. I don't know who is stupid enough to do something like that, but it always happens. I'll do my best to keep Hunter back here while you are out there."

"Thanks," Kane said with a nod of his own head before he walked toward the man standing beside the door. "Hunter, I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to talk to you but, good job last night," he said clapping his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll gladly toss in one more bonus if it will help me out with my plans. You'll have your match at Backlash, though I don't doubt Vince or Shane will try to bring in their own man for the title. However, I will let you choose the stipulation and I'll tell Trish and Ariel to pass the word on to the others so they all know you have final say on what sort of match we'll have."

The lock flicked open as the Demon stepped passed a shocked Triple H and into the corridor. Stephanie was right, someone would try to interrupt his speech for the evening and he needed to make sure it wouldn't end up being a full on brawl. Even after a night's rest his bones and muscles rebelled from his actions the night before and it was everything he could do to keep a limp out of his step. He would need to talk to his new... friend as soon as possible.

* * *

The explosion of flames filled stage as Big Red Machine by the Eastsiders rang out through the arena. The long haired seven foot tall monster walked out onto the stage with dressed in black and red with the WWF Championship belt latched around his waist. The crowd cheered as the new champion was followed by the two beautiful women who had come dressed in black and red to show their positions as his managers. The surprise for the group was the over seven foot tall Big Show who was smirking as he followed his fellow Chamber opponent to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce to you, the NEW WWF Champion, KANE!" Lilian Garcia's voice filled the arena cutting over the music and was nearly drowned out by the cheers. The idea of someone as big and powerful as the Big Red Machine or the WWF's Giant taking the title for themselves had often played in the blonde's mind but she knew chances of that happening were rare. It would take a lot of power and skill to topple someone of Kane's size to take the championship from around his waist. She easily stepped the through ropes as Kane began to climb over the ropes before parting the second and third ropes for Trish and Ariel and letting Big Show step into the ring.

Trish nearly ran to the other side of the ring to pick up the mic offered by her fellow blonde and after a quick breakthrough turned to the cameras to begin the speech. "As you all know, my client isn't big on words," she said with a smirk over her shoulder as said man merely readjusted his title on his shoulder. "I admit, I was worried about his safety going into the Elimination Chamber, but Kane told me not to worry. Now look at him, the new WWF Champion!"

"Kane does want it known though, this was not a simple victory," Ariel took over as she paraded around with her own microphone. "It took a lot of planning to make sure that the title would find its way into new hands, and our brilliant demon came up with an idea. Two huge and powerful men were going into that match with targets drawn on their backs so why fight each other when they could demolish everyone else? So the Big Red Machine and the Big Show joined forces, wiped the competition and then went one on one inside the Chamber."

Kane turned and in a surprising move raised a fist that was met by Big Show's massive fist in celebration.

"Big Show did not roll over though, when it came time for them to face each other it was fast and brutal but in the end, the Demon over came to become Champion," Trish continued for her vampire counterpart. "But, we aren't here to go on about the victory last night. We are here to talk about the future of the WWF with a new champion at the helm! To put up the championship belt in the Elimination Chamber, Triple H managed to get a rematch clause into the contract so in one month at Backlash, Kane will face Triple H once more for the WWF Championship."

"The WWF will never be the same after last night. And nothing, NOTHING, will stand in the way of the new Lord of Hellfire and Brimstone in the WWF," the green haired woman began before she was cut off by LoveFuryPassionEnergy. No one in the ring really noticed as Kane's head whipped toward the stage so fast he almost snapped his neck before the rest of his body followed.

The new champion barely had time to register his ex-wife's music, music she wasn't supposed to have yet as said woman ran to the ring and slid under the rope to step right up to him. His mismatched eyes widened as he saw the lack of fear on the redhead's face as she stepped right up to him, ignoring the other three in the ring as she began to yell at him and jab her finger against his chest.

"What the hell Kane? What did you do," the woman demanded as she stood almost breast to stomach with him. "What the hell is going on? I swear to God, if this is your fault I am going to break my foot off so far up your ass that every time you eat you'll be chewing my toenails."

"Whoa whoa whoa, lady calm down," Big Show said as he tried to step between Kane and Lita only for the new champion to shake his head.

"Wasn't me," Kane grunted to the woman as he understood what she was alluding to. Lita had always had a healthy amount of fear and respect for him before their unfortunate marriage. This wasn't the Lita who traveled with the Hardy Boyz and had taken up with Matt Hardy, this was the woman who had shattered everything inside of him, who had carried his baby, who he hadn't spoken to since Raw's 15 year anniversary. "I'm just... making the best... of it."

"That was always like you," the woman shot at him even as she stepped away from the monster to clear the air. "You always were an opportunist."

"Pot. Kettle," the man answered with a growl and watched his ex wife's eyes grow round. "Locker room," he said with authority to the others in the ring who had been watching the strange interaction before he flipped himself out of the ring to the ground. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. Lita was here, in her younger body maybe, but she was here. The presence of his ex wife here in the past was going to make the whole situation worse and just that much more confusing. Who would possibly send the two of them back to the year two thousand?

* * *

Kane paced his locker room as he listened to Lita explain just what was going on. He was content to leave the explanation to her as she laid everything on the table to those who he had managed to cultivate, especially since he knew that Trish and Lita had managed to become friends in the years since their retirement. Her explanation made him wonder just how much of the future he was destroying in order to put himself at the top of the game. He knew he would have to battle to retain his title at Judgment Day and he would have to deal with his brother's foolish American Bad Ass persona.

The problem at the moment was the look of rage that filled his greatest betrayers eyes as she turned her attention to him after she was done explaining everything to the other three. The two of them were in the past and had done horrible things to each other in the future, he admitted that, but he was just as much a victim of whatever had happened as she was. He just had a better talent for turning a situation around to suit his own needs.

"I don't know who... did it," Kane admitted shaking his head at the woman's accusing stare. "I'm fire. Taker the dark. Paul doesn't have... powers," the red machine admitted before he slumped onto the leather chair provided for him in his locker room.

"Well that just leaves me back to square one," Lita spat furiously as she began to pace in his place. Now he remembered why she had fooled him so well in their joint past. She completed him without even realizing it and it ate a whole in him that not even a younger woman had managed to fill. "I know that look," she snapped at him. "You're thinking about that little AJ girl, aren't you? Well you can forget that nonsense, that girl's barely thirteen right now!"

He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her rambling about the girl he kissed after their divorce. He didn't even why she would care about what he did with other women when she had thoroughly wrecked their marriage by running off with another man. It was fortuitous that she was here though as he could use her help training Trish and Ariel to become powerful female wrestlers in their own way. If there was anything his ex was good at it was bringing out the best in the blonde and hopefully that would help the vampire as well.

"Wait, so you stole the Elimination Chamber from Eric Bishoff," Big Show asked with a smirk on his face before he through back his head and laughed. If there was anything that could take a former WCW guys mind off of being in the room with two time travelers, it was knowing that one of them managed to get one over on Bishoff.

"I wouldn't laugh to much, you heard Lita and that Bishoff guy will become a manager for Raw," Trish said with a frown at the larger man who had joined their team just earlier that night. The whole thing was surreal to the former body builder and model but she had signed on to help Kane and to know that he was using his knowledge of the future to change things to his advantage meant that he was making them to her advantage as well. "Oh god! Does that mean I actually managed a team called T and A in an alternate time line?"

"Yeah," Kane admitted and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. "Vince also... made you.." he paused and looked to his ex for help and watched her roll her eyes.

"Vince made you crawl in the ring on your hands and knees and bark like a dog after you two had an affair," Lita said bluntly. She ignored Trish's gasp of horror as she continued to pace. "So what exactly is the plan? How are we supposed to get back? I don't think I can stand being around Matt or Edge again, especially after he married Vickie Guerrero."

Kane pulled his voice box from his pocket and placed it against his neck. "I talked to Stephanie earlier about the invasion and asked for some guys to come and join us from WCW and ECW before they sign. I had to make sure Triple H was in the title match at Backlash though."

"You aren't even trying to get back," Lita snapped as she glared at her former husband. "You are actually enjoying this aren't you? Big Kane, the WWF Champion and the man shaping the company. What about what we have in the future?"

"What who had in the future," Kane demanded in his electronic voice and stood up to argue with the woman. "I was a joke, forced to lay on my back so that punk champion could retain his title. I was a glorified coffee fetcher who had been forced through anger management and had to a man with a goat's face in the middle ring, not to mention when I hugged that moron you cheated on me with and kidnapped my father! I'm making a better life here in the past than what I had in the future and I'm not going to give it back because my ex wife misses her dogs."

"You leave them out of this," she demanded and stormed up to him while Big Show and the other women in the room moved out of the way to let them argue. "It was always your way wasn't it Kane? You wanted an heir, you wanted a wedding, and you made me miserable to get it!"

"I'm sorry, I seem to remember a certain red head who would send me after people who pissed her off," he retaliated and glared down at her with a snarl on his lips. "I also recall having my trachea crushed when I went after the man who killed our baby, but you didn't care about me and what I wanted, did you? You used me just like every other person I had ever come across except for Show here," he said waving his hand at the bigger man. "You made me believe we were happy all so you could hand everything over to Edge."

"You're insane."

"I'm right."

"ENOUGH," Ariel shouted for the first time causing the former lovers to back away from each other. "Something happened to send the two of you back in time, and we'll have to figure out what it was. No one has been able to get a hold of Undertaker or Paul Bearer so that line is closed off. There aren't a lot of people who could have done something like this and we'll need to figure out who it was so they can send Lita back and Kane can keep doing what he feels he needs too."

"If he keeps changing things who knows what sort of world I'll return to," the extreme diva nearly shouted at the woman. "I could end up married to Matt or Jeff, or have completely flipped the switch and started dating Trish!"

"Hey leave me out of your crisis," Trish Stratus snapped from her chair. "I happen to agree with Kane on this. We have a chance to reform the WWF with what we know is going to happen and that means a better life for all of us. If you don't want to go back to an unknown world than maybe you should help us and make the future what you want. You said the women's division becomes a joke, so how about we keep that from happening?"

"Oh and how do we do that," Lita asked the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

"We train," Kane answered his former wife.


	6. The Return

Author's Note: Hello everyone its been a while hasn't it? Especially for this story. I know, I said that I was planning to kill this story and pretty much did but I just put it into a coma apparently as every now and then ideas would trickle into my mind for the stories continuation and eventually it just broke through and I felt myself being compelled to continue it. So without further ado, I give you chapter 6.

* * *

Alright, so it wasn't exactly training.

The WWF champion took a swig of his water bottle and reclined in the dark red beach chair allowing the sun to wash over his chest and stomach while his head fell in the shadow of a swamp green umbrella. With his recent win in the Elimination Chamber, the appearance of his severely pissed off ex-wife and having told his managers and old-slash-new friend about his apparent time traveling a few days at the beach seemed to be a needed distraction rather than pushing their bodies beyond their current limits.

Also, getting to see Trish and Ariel in bikinis wasn't hurting him in the slightest.

The blonde Canadian looked perfect to his mismatched eyes while she was lying stretched out on a beach towel wearing a glistening pink bikini that left almost nothing to Kane's rather over active imagination. Every now and then she would stretch her muscles while reading some book he didn't know the title of and he got to watch her muscles ripple beneath her bronzing skin and make the Big Red Machine's mouth go positively dry.

Not that Ariel was helping him in anyway keep himself under control as she lay beside his chair beneath the oversized umbrella lightly dozing away in a two piece bikini that was positively sinful with the amount of flesh it left exposed. Her long black hair spilled around the vampire like a tainted halo while she seemed most comfortable sleeping with her legs spread slightly giving the Champion a view of her tight blue bottoms pulled tight enough against her crotch that he could see the outline of her most intimate area.

"God damn it," the powerful voice of the Big Show shook Kane out of his trance and the wonderful awful ideas forming in his mind. The World's Largest Athlete was standing next to a small personal grill with a twisted newspaper in one hand and a box of matches in the other as he tried to light the charcoal, a task not helped by the moist breeze rolling in off the sea. "Think you can lend me a hand here, Champ?"

Kane barely moved but did shoot a smirk to his fellow giant as a sudden column of flames erupted from the coals themselves as he used his dark powers.

"Oh, ha ha," the Big Show said as he stepped away from the now smoldering coals and reached for one of the beers he had brought along resting in his massive ice filled cooler. The next time he spoke his voice was high and grating as he playfully mocked the WWF Champion. "Look at me, I'm Kane, I can just make fire shoot up from anywhere I want."

"Light a fire... under your ass," the demon spoke before taking another sip of his water. He had to admit that this was a nice change of pace as he hung out with people who actually wanted to be around him for once. Of course that didn't include his ex-wife who was scribbling away at a pad of paper as she sat underneath her own umbrella on the far side of Trish.

Lita had decided to come in a leopard print two piece that almost seemed to be three triangles tied to her body with flimsy bits of string. Her long dark red hair was flung back over the top of her own chair and beads of water still clung to her tan skin after her recent dip in the pool. The sight of the three beautiful women was enough to drive any man to distraction and Kane was no exception. Neither was Show if his stumbling through the sand was any indication as he nearly dropped a plate of burger patties the girls had made up that morning.

Watching the clouds roll across the horizon was surprisingly relaxing to the Devil's Favorite Demon and he couldn't help but think of some of his plans for the future. First of all he wanted to reclaim some of his former friends and allies from before everything in the future had gone to shit. He was holding on to the thought of holding onto the title for as long as he could, maybe he could push Bruno Sammartino's record, but there was always more gold and a decent title reign would keep him in the picture for years to come and he would need contingency plans. The idea of snatching up Gregory Helms and reforming the Hurri-Kane team was always a pleasant idea, though he was on the fence of allying himself with Rob Van Dam ever again, not after last time.

He would have to drag himself through the Invasion again but that would eventually lead into the Brand Split. Silently, because he wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud, he hoped he went to Stephanie's show and was as far away from Bischoff as humanly possible though he would certainly take the opportunity for a rematch with Umaga if it were at all possible.

Though, he would admit some good did come from his time on RAW in his past. Terri Runnels had been fun and he had truthfully enjoyed his time as a fan favorite with the thousands and thousands of screaming Kane-inites at his back. He had been so powerful then, loved and adored by the fans with the Hurricane at his side and apparent affections of a good woman he had retained the tag team titles single handed against three other teams in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match because Hurricane had been hurt. He had destroyed Chris Jericho and become the Intercontinental Champion and won the right to face Triple H for the World title, which he would have won had Jericho, Rick Flair and Triple H's sledgehammer not interfered.

As he was remember his conquests though he caught sight of someone running along the beach toward the group and his mismatched eyes widened as he sat up in his chair in shock.

"What the hell... is she doing here," he demanded looking around to see if anyone else saw what he was seeing.

Trish blinked and looked away from the water to look at her client before turning to gaze in the same direction he was and felt her blood boil at the sight of a familiar blonde rushing toward them. The tramp wasn't even wearing a full bikini just a pair of black bottoms with a white t-shirt which the ocean spray made very visible that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. A growl behind her had let her know that apparently her client's ex-wife was seeing the same thing she was and wasn't happy in the slightest, no wonder the two were friends in the future.

"Oh, uh, that was me," Big Show answered raising his hand with a grin on his face. "After she helped distract X-pac during your match to get into the title shot I thought you guys had buried the hatchet. She asked where we were meeting up and I told her where to meet us."

Kane felt a migraine coming on as he raised a hand to the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight hoping his first girlfriend was just his insanity creeping back in. The last thing he needed was Tori and Lita both in the picture or he really would snap and be locked away in the asylum again. "No one tell her..."

"About the future," Lita finished for him as she glared at her ex's ex with all the fury she felt boiling inside of her. In truth the sight of Tori tore at Lita's guts as she couldn't help but see the parallels in what she and this woman had both done to the man she had married. She was more disgusted with herself now than ever before as she thought of the horrible things she had done when she was with Edge and leading the Rated R life style. Just thinking about that time made her want to dive back into the ocean and thoroughly wash her feet as the sensation of Gene Snitsky's tongue on her toes briefly washed over her.

"So... I fucked up," the five hundred pound man muttered lowering his hand back down as the smile left his face. Boy had he read that situation all wrong.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Tori said as she caught her breath and looked over the three women practically surrounding her ex-boyfriend and nearly frowned in distaste before turning it into a forced smile. Who were these hussy's to try and lay claim on her man? Putting her hands on her hips she rolled her shoulder's back and allowed her very visible breasts to jut out beneath the now sheer material of her shirt. "You really picked an out of the way place for a beach picnic."

"Well we didn't want to be disturbed," the vampire said as she groggily sat up from her seating position and letting her head lull until it rested against Kane's chair. "While Kane's bare face isn't public knowledge Trish, Lita and Show are easily recognizable... whoever you are."

"Ariel, this Tori, Kane's _ex_ ," Trish said making introductions and emphasizing the last word as hard as she could.

"Oh, well wake me up when the burgers are ready," the brunette replied before scooting closer to the Champion beside her and resting her head against the side of his leg and closing her eyes once again.

"Well, this is awkward," Show muttered as he backed away from Trish and Tori in the direction of the grill.

Kane could only groan as his headache finally fully bloomed.

* * *

The Devil's Favorite Demon let his locker room door fall shut behind him as he arrived early for RAW that week and was just glad that he had managed to avoid Tori and Lita on his way through the building. His mismatched eyes blinked in confusion as he glanced around the rather more impressive room then he was used too. It was much closer to the Authority's office with the leather couch and posters of himself hanging everywhere with a large television wheeled up against the far wall.

Strangest of all was the young brunette woman sitting on the black couch with her hair teased up and trying to look as smug as possible. Kane couldn't help but shake his head slightly as he compared the Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley of the present against the fully formed terrifying woman of the future. Her wrinkled nose and duck-puckered lips matched with the pink glittery halter-top and pair of tight jeans just wasn't intimidating to the monster in the slightest, in fact he found it rather adorable as the daddy's girl was trying her best to rebel against her innocent appearance.

"We need to talk," the Billion Dollar Princess said in her best grown up voice as she stared at Kane with those sky colored eyes. The long haired wrestler nodded silently and ran a hand through his long curls as he moved away from the door and placed his bag down beside the couch and took a seat on the far end away from Stephanie. "Without having bought the companies yet Shane and I can't give you the guys you are wanting but if you can get them to jump ship and come to the winning team that is more than fair and we are able to open opportunities for discussions with them."

There was little Kane could say to that even if he wanted too and simply nodded as he watched Stephanie closely to see if she was thinking about going over anymore of his plans.

The young woman blinked at Kane's easy acceptance of his stipulations falling short but like most she didn't know the big man very well, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the speech he had given her in the locker room the day after the Elimination Chamber and just how much he knew about what was going on back stage. Some of what he said was very true and bucked the plans that she and her brother had been forming for their eventual hostile take over from her father. Whether WCW and ECW folded there was a lot of bad blood between many of the men and the McMahon family that would keep the bigger names from simply jumping onto the roster.

"Well, er, Hunter has come up with the stipulation for his title rematch for Backlash, a simple one on one rematch," she said with a smile on her dark painted lips. Her smile though faded as the massive man shook his head and reached down toward his bag to pull out his electrolarynx so that he could speak.

"So, Hunter wants me alone so he and the rest of Degeneration X can jump me by surprise," the Big Red Machine spoke calmly as he leaned back on the couch. He knew the man well enough to know how he operated and could see the Cerebral Assassin's move from a mile away, there was no way that Hunter would face him one on one without a thousand dirty tricks up his sleeve. "I'll be more than happy to give him his stipulation but makes sure he knows there is to be no interference from the back. If I see any of his usual goons running to the ring I'll personally leave a trail of bodies leading right to him."

"Yeah, I'll... I'll let him know," Stephanie muttered as she realized that the plan was so easily readable that Kane hadn't hardly needed to think on it before seeing what they were going to do.

"Stephanie, do.." he paused as he thought of what he wanted to say. Having been married once he had learned their were topics you just didn't bring up to a woman but honestly as he looked over the wanna-be party girl outfit that the heiress was wearing he felt he maybe could help. "Stephanie, do you mind if I maybe give you some advice?"

The future Authority leader felt her eyes narrow at the word 'advice'. She was the Billion Dollar Princess and was one of the most powerful people in the company, ranking in at fourth just behind Shane in just how much power she had. "Very well, but I won't promise to just do whatever it is."

"You're trying way to hard," Kane said causing the young woman to blink at him in surprise. "The whole look and attitude just screams petulance and you aren't going to strike a cord with anyone so long as you dress like you just walked out of an all night club and just want to stick it to your father. You are Stephanie McMahon first and Helmsley second, you should be looking the part of a future corporate woman."

Stephanie blinked in surprise as at the man beside her and glanced down at her clothing with a frown. This was the outfit that Triple h had chosen for her to wear saying that it would appeal to the younger generation and show that she wasn't the cutesy little teenager that the Undertaker had kidnapped on her father's orders. She admitted she did like the skin tight feel of some of her clothing and the way they hugged her curves but she had been forced to buy a whole new wardrobe just to match the rather more carefree style of Degeneration X.

"A woman can be beautiful and even sexy without looking like a college frat party," Kane stated easily and leaned his head back against the couch as he thought of Stephanie as she had been in the Authority. He really wished he had some way to show her what he was talking about and show her just how intoxicating she would become once she began to dress like a grown up. Then an idea hit him, he wasn't sure he could do it, those sort of manipulation abilities were more his brother's thing then his own but he had wanted to try.

Standing he walked over to the television and placed his hand on top of the large clunky box and inwardly couldn't wait for the revolution of the flat-screen. The lights suddenly began to flicker as he began to channel his dark power through his bare hand and into the electronic causing the screen to turn on and flash for a moment as the worthless show on the television channel became static before the static cleared revealing what he was seeing in his mind's eye to the woman currently sitting flabbergasted behind him.

The princess couldn't help but gasp as the sight of what appeared to be a slightly older version of her self with her hair slightly pulled back in a ponytail turned toward the screen with a devious smirk on her face. She was dressed in a simple black pair of pants and black open top blouse that showed off cleavage that she knew she didn't have and self consciously covered her chest. The onscreen Stephanie was pacing back and forth in front of a Smackdown! sign letting the viewers see her from every angle before stopping to bend forward revealing her full and robust cleavage before pushing them together with her biceps.

Kane's hand fell away from the television and turned back to the woman he was talking too and was glad to see she was biting her lip in contemplation.

"Petulance isn't the same as Authority," Kane's electronic voice spoke as he walked back to the couch and sat beside her. "Right now you are a princess but one day you will be a queen and you should seize that and hold onto it. Queen Stephanie will take you a hell of a lot further than a Billion Dollar Princess ever could."

"I'll remember that," the McMahon heiress said before she stood up and made her way to the door thinking about what she had just seen and the Woman that the masked man had revealed to the Girl. It seemed she had some shopping and a whole lot of thinking to do.

"Oh, and Stephanie, you should probably get your own music. Playing Triple H's music when you walk down to the ring doesn't say that you are your own woman but that you are merely an extension of a man who is no longer WWF Champion. Be your own woman," the Big Red Machine said quickly as he too stood and moved to hold the door open for the lady to pass through.

"Thank you, Kane. I'll take this under advisement," Stephanie said with a smile toward the Champion before she walked out into the hallway and simply pushed her way past a shocked looking Trish Stratus who was just arriving.

"What was all that about," the busty blonde asked as she walked through the door that Kane still held open.

"Just giving the princess a little advice," the time traveling wrestler said with a smirk as he let the door fall closed behind his manager and thinking of how today was the start of a brand new day.

* * *

Ending Notes: So, like I've stated previously in the Author's notes, not that there was a lot of them, Kane is changing the future and I'd like a little feedback from my readers, how ever many there are left, on what changes you feel would benefit the WWF/E as a whole and what angle you think this story should continue in.

Thank you all for reading,

Reaper


	7. Chapter 7

Michael Cole wiped the sweat from his forehead when the gel from his hair began to leak into his eyes as he made his way through the backstage of area. The young announcer didn't want to be in the back ever again after making the leap from The Rock's bitch to the voice of Smackdown!, but no one else had wanted to do the interview and Mr. McMahon had demanded that he fulfill his old task, leaving his broadcast partner to carry the show while he did his old job.

As he and his camera man were making their way through the seemingly endless corridors of locker rooms they couldn't help but over hear a pair of voices rising ever higher out of the D-X locker room that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else but the Chairman's daughter and her husband, the former WWF Champion.

"My outfit is fine, Hunter! I don't need to look like some cheap party girl every night," Stephanie's voice filtered through the shut door.

"God damn it, we're Degeneration X, not your dad's fucking boardroom or golfing buddies," Triple H's voice answered.

"I think we'll just steer clear of that," Michael whispered to his companion as they moved away from the door and to the bright blue steel door with a star on it that read 'Kane'. "Oh God, I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this."

Straightening his shoulders the fearful interviewer raised his fist and gave a series of sharp bangs against the Big Red Machine's door, ready to run at any moment in case the door should open and an irate Kane appear. Luckily for him that was not the case as the door did open but instead of the seven foot tall champion it was one of the girls that had become a frequent sight around him since his return.

The vampire Ariel practically snarled at the pair through her ruby lips baring her fangs slightly as took in the person who had dared to knock on the Hell Lord's door. Her long hair was fell straight down the sides of her face and was pushed behind her shoulders showing off her rather generous bust held by a combination of a black bra and red leather corset. Black vinyl gloves stretched from the tip of her fingers to her elbows and matched her punk style platform boots that hid the bottom of her fishnet stockings from the knee down but nothing could have hidden the black vinyl of her booty shorts that had the Smackdown! announcer dribbling on is white button shirt and dark grey blazer.

The dark woman wasn't entirely in the mood to put up with slack jawed morons at the moment as the Underworld was currently being thrown into chaos. The Undertaker had disappeared shortly after his departure from the WWF with no reason given from the man and leaving Kane to try and juggle the infernal forces on his own. Kane had given her an explanation though as she acted as his envoy to the dark creatures that loomed in the shadows of man kind's world. Creating and holding the Ministry of Darkness,the Black Rituals and brainwashing had taken its toll on the Dead Man and reduced him to a mere mortal until his powers could be recharged, which could take years.

In her master's previous time line he had used Paul Bearer as a buffer against the raging demonic hoards but now he had her and Trish but only one of them had any connection to the darkness to help him. Unsurprisingly the ex-wife of her lord was no help and was constantly scribbling in her note book, making plans and schemes behind her Lord's back and Ariel wanted to find out just what the Extreme Diva was planning.

"Excuse me, Miss Ariel, but I was wondering if we could get a moment to talk to the champion about his thoughts on Triple H's stipulations for their upcoming match at Backlash," Michael finally spoke after what felt like a full minute of him just staring dumbly at the woman's endowments.

"The Lord Kane is busy at the moment quailing the forces of darkness and taking the thrown his brother abandoned," the vampire answered quickly giving the cameraman and thus the WWF Audience a self satisfied smirk as she saw him drooling at her body as well. "Ask your pitiful questions and I'll do my best to answer them as Lord Kane's manager and envoy."

"Uh, right, well," Michael Cole stuttered as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of Kane as a Lord, the forces of darkness and a throne but simply pushed the madness to the side at the moment. "Like I said, we just wanted to hear Kane's thoughts on Triple H's stipulation of a one on one match at Backlash."

Ariel was silent for a moment as she stared at the man as if he was a blithering idiot, which she was starting to think he was.

"My Lord has no issues with such a simple stipulation, Michael Cole," she finally answered before turning to the camera. "My Lord has decreed that should any of Degeneration X come to the ring during their match at Backlash that he will simply lay them to rest as he has done in the past. He also declares that if Triple H requires the aid of three other men to take back the WWF Championship then it simply shows that he is a weak, pathetic man unfit to hold the gold that currently adorns my Lord's waist."

"Strong words," Michael Cole began to say before the sound of a door slamming shut caught up to him and he found himself once more staring at the WWF Champion's locker room door and not the impressive cleavage that held his gaze as if in some sort of trance. "Well, there you have it folks, it seems the champion isn't worried about the match in the slightest and will be more than ready to face Triple H at the next Pay Per View."

* * *

Kane wiped away the trails of coffee from the corner of his lips as he paced the locker room only moments after Ariel had returned from keeping the annoying ring announcer at bay. He couldn't help but damn the person who had sent him back in time as he struggled to maintain the forces that were usually held under sway by his older half-brother. His mismatched eyes turned to look at the sight of his ex-wife still silently writing in her notebook as he thought of possibly the only person who could help him keep control of the Underworld and allow him to concentrate on retaining the WWF Championship while rewriting history.

It had always been a silent agreement between Paul, Taker and himself not to mention the fourth member of their dark and twisted family and simply carry on doing her own thing while they battled for supremacy in the WWF and future WWE but he honestly felt like he was losing his mind, even more than ever before. Things were mostly on course at the moment however and if he did reach out to her there was the possibility she would bring her 'children' with her and the last thing he needed was that bunch of backwards hillbillies trying to take the throne or his belt.

His thoughts though were broken by the sound of Triple H's 'My Time' music filling the arena and blaring out of his television as he turned his head to look at the screen. It wasn't Triple H with his long blonde hair and giant nose making their way from the back however as Stephanie McMahon made her way to the ring dressed in a white blouse that was open at the top to show a hint of cleavage and a form fitting grey skirt that hugged her waist, hips and thighs along with a pair of black high-heels. The Devil's Favorite Demon couldn't help but grin at the sight of the young woman taking his advice and thought of what other ways he could manipulate the still growing business woman to do what was truly best for business.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Stephanie said over the microphone as she stood in the center of the ring and let the music die down. The woman struck a pose with her hip slightly cocked to the side as she waited for the crowds series of boos to die down and her blue eyes seemed to reflect that she was taking in the crowds vehement dislike of her for the first time. "I know, I know, I've made some... unloved decisions in the past but I think you'll like this one."

The Billion Dollar Princess had a gleam in her eye as she paced back and forth inside the ring obviously building herself up for whatever announcement she was going to make as her face took on a determined expression that Kane knew all to well meant someone had royally pissed the woman off.

"So, my _husband_ ," she spat out the title like it was some sort of curse, "tried to tell me how to dress. My _husband_ tried to tell me what to be which I think goes against his whole spiel as a member of Degeneration X, but he forgot one thing. I might have become Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley by marriage Hunter, but I'm still Stephanie **McMahon** , damn it! The power in our little power couple, is **_ME_**!"

Backstage Kane couldn't help grinning as he looked around the locker room taking in the surprised faces of the three women and catching a glimpse of Trish's magnificent breasts as she had stopped getting dressed halfway and was staring at the monitor. With everything going on he had forgotten to have some fun and sinking the pink nipples standing out on the twin peaks of human flesh while listening to Stephanie go on a tirade was making him harder than he could ever remember being.

"That brings me to my announcement. Hunter, Kane may have let you pick the stipulation for your match at Backlash and I agree, a one on one match for the championship belt will be great," the Princess continued with a smile reminiscent of her father's drawing at the corner of her lips giving her the appearance of the cat who finally caught the canary. "But, as one of the controlling powers of the WWF I can add my own stipulations to any match at any time and I have one just for you. At Backlash, Triple H will face Kane one on one inside _HELL IN A CELL_!"

Kane couldn't help but grin as he watched Stephanie drop the microphone to the ring floor and step back through the ropes. Who knew that his advice would have worked so well to break up the McMahon-Helmsley faction before it could really get started. At the moment Vince was still backing the Rock and he had no doubt that he would be facing the self proclaimed People's Champion at Judgement Day after he destroyed Triple H, which meant that he would be in the ring for the Undertaker's return. Maybe then he could get some sort of answer for what was going on and hopefully he could send his ex-wife who had technically hadn't married yet back to her happy-go-lucky future.

"Kane," Trish's voice caused him to look up and enjoyed the sight of the blonde in a red top that hugged her like a second skin and a pair of dark blue, nearly black jeans that she seemed to be poured into. The future WWE Hall of Fame inductee walked toward the Big Red Machine and motioned for him to bend slightly so that she could whisper in his ear. "I caught you staring and realized that I hadn't, _properly_ , congratulated you on winning the WWF Championship. Why don't you meet me tonight in my room and I'll make sure you can see and feel... everything."

The Big Red Machine stared at his gym bag lost in thought of what exactly his manager was implying and felt his stiff member grow painfully hard against his suit and wished the damn show was over already. Speaking of shows, his mind idly wondered where the Big Show had gotten off too tonight since he hadn't seen him since their day at the beach but the thought was instantly squashed as he felt Trish lean into his side her massive chest pushing into his body and grinding his mind's gears to a screeching halt.

"I'll be sure to invite Ariel as well," the Canadian breathed into his ear and Kane almost roared in fury at the fact that he had to stay at the show for the full duration in case something happened that need the Champion to step in directly.

* * *

He had no idea how he was talked into this.

The WWF Champion almost closed his eyes to rub his nose as he drove to his home in the mountains from the airport in his red truck with one elbow resting out the window. His eyes looked over at his manager who was practically bouncing in her seat at seeing his home away from the ring and not having to stay in a hotel while in the states. Honestly the way it made her breasts jiggle was rather distracting and Kane had to swallow a large lump in his throat and quickly shift his gaze back on to the narrow road.

He thought he would have had enough of the blonde and the vampire last night to sate his baser desires and despite having brushed his teeth that morning he could still taste a mixture of the two women on his tongue. His hunger only grew at the thought of what had happened inside Trish's hotel room between the three of them and couldn't help but want so much more. It was probably why he had agreed to house the two women when they weren't driving from city to city but staying in the United States.

A glance into the review mirror found Ariel asleep and splayed out across the backseat of the truck with her arms stretched across the top of the seat and her legs firmly planted with one foot under each of the two front seats.

God damn it they were trying to kill him.

The massive red diesel pulled up in front of a wrought iron gate so that the Big Red Machine could lean out the window and punch in the access code that would let him inside. The wrap around driveway gave the beautiful Canadian her first glimpses of the outside of the massive home he had bought with his earnings from the WWF.

The house stood alone atop a cleared hill in the middle of the forest and stood two stories at the front but his basement gym was visible as the truck pulled around the side of the house as well as the monstrous swimming pull stretched out the back of the house. The side of the house they were driving around appeared to have two modern towers built into the walls that served as his guest rooms, well if he ever had guests. A large gazebo stood off to the left of the driveway just off from his garage which he quickly hit the button located on his sun visor to open. The truck pulled into the garage and he turned the wheel pulling into the spacious structure revealing an older beaten down truck with its hood barely latched and a red and black Harley Davidson sitting in front of the second garage door he used to drive out from.

"Holy shit! This place is massive," Trish said in awe as she threw open the passenger door and let it slam shut which startled the female vampire into sitting up and blinking at the location around her in confusion.

The Hell Lord groaned as he opened his own door and let it fall shut and moved around to the truck bed to get his luggage. Honestly he was barely ever at this house preferring the simpler life on the road rather the then the lush expanse that his father had talked him into buying. Still, he supposed it served to have such a place now that he was escorting two beautiful women around.

Opening the standard door, Kane rolled his shoulders as he stepped into the spot light and paused for just a moment to take in the sight of the large white building with its slate roof. Toting his bag over his shoulder he walked toward the front door of the mansion and quickly put the key in the lock before throwing open the varnished wooden door revealing the marbled floor of his living spartan living room with its expansive sofa, big screen television, the stone fire place and two glass doors leading to a sun room. A display case stood behind the couch with a copy of his original WWF Title that he had won from Steve Austin at Bad Blood resting at its top.

"The kitchen is through here," he said pointing down a hallway with several doors running down its side but a glass topped stove and stainless steel refridgerator were visible through an open doorway at its end. The two women were looking around the house with a strange mix of awe and sadness as they took in just how vacant the place truly was and how spacious it made the home seem. Next Kane showed them to a set of hardwood stairs that lead from the living room and up to the top floor. Another two rows of doors were spread along the expanse of the hallway they traveled as he pointed to each and stated what was inside until finally he reached his. "This is mine."

The door swung open to the biggest bedroom in the house. Once it had belonged to Paul Bearer before he had betrayed him for the Undertaker and Kane had had every bit of furniture inside burned as he cut ties from the squat round man. Now a large king sized bed with red wine colored sheets was spread across a black marble stand. Another large television sat across from the end of the bed with a VCR sitting squarely at its top and a host of unopened tapes sat in one of the nearby bookshelves with the other showing a plethora of different reading material.

The monster blinked as the two women suddenly pushed passed him and began to sit their luggage on his bed.

"Oh, did you think we'd be staying in the guest rooms," Ariel asked with a smirk as she unzipped her suitcase and began to take out a stack of her thongs and piling them on the end of a bed.

"After last night, I don't think you'll be going to bed alone again for a long, long time, Kane," the blonde explained as she opened her own suitcase and began to filter through its contents. "Now, where we can put our stuff?"

Stunned the Hell Lord could do nothing as he pointed toward a door just on the other side of the television that lead to his walk in closet. He had a horrible feeling that his life would never be the same again.

* * *

Ending Notes: So, some of you might be wondering just what the fuck I am talking about in this chapter with the underworld and Hell Lords and so forth. Well, its all from the Undertaker Comics that came out in the 1990s. The comic series explains things like Kane having spent years in a fire realm of Hell and the Undertaker being banished to Earth. It even introduces another half-sibling for Kane, Jezebelle. I thought that the character might work well as some of you wanted to see other future stars rise up in the company early and I couldn't help but think that it was possible for Jezebelle to masquerade as Sister Abigail, thus the Wyatt Family.

I haven't decided if any pairings are going to be final at the moment especially as things like the Invasion and the Brand Split will certainly shake things up for out little group. Of course, I'll be dealing with Tori soon enough, especially as she has gone back to acting as she did when she first arrived in the WWF as a crazed fan girl of Sable.

I'm thinking, Backlash will be the Triple H and Kane Hell in a Cell match and for Judgement Day we'll have a three way Iron Man match between Kane, Triple H and the Rock with HBK as the referee.


End file.
